BitterSweet Angel
by sillybilly796
Summary: SanjixNami What if Nami Had another secert past? What if she sold her life to a man that capture her friends. And why does she hate being called an angel? A crytal stone is what he wants.
1. Chapter 1: Mirror Mirror

Bittersweet Angel

(One Piece)

By Sillybilly796

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own One Piece and I never will!!!(running away crying) also English is my 2nd language so please dont kill me for haveing spelling mistake

_"this means" _it's coming from the head

"This means" that there talking normaly

Chapter 1: Mirror Mirror

[[Flashback 2 and 1/2 years ago

"OK Angel this is the deal" A voice called," I let you friends live if you bring me the Crystal Stones."

The girl on the floor look up breathing hard, she had long orange hair which was spread around her, two big green eyes staring helpless at the voice, she was wearing a black strapless shirt with two thick threads of the shirt draping over her shoulders, and was showing her stomach and she had denim jeans and red tennis shoes.

"Is that all i have to do?" She answer." I just need to get you those damn crystals and you'll set them free?"

"Of course, you get what you want and i get what i want." He grin," Are you sure you want to give up your life for those 3?"

The girl started to shake in sadness and in anger," Yes!" She shed a tear and got up looking started to the man," I'll do anything. I'll give up my life I don't care. As long as they live I don't care." She said looking down to the creamy marble floor, the room was dark and the only light on was the one in the middle.

The Man laugh," Fine, but you only have 3 years to find the crystal that god himself made, and the crystal the devil himself made. Now get going Angel you only have 3 years." He said with a smile for he had won.

"Yes" She answer in a cold voice and turn around to leave then she stop in tracks and said over her shoulder," I wont forget this Captain. Oh, and tell them i 'll see them later. So Farewell for now Captain." and she keep waking without even looking back.

Captain sign and turn around to open a big window, and whisper," I cant wait to see her again," The he laugh so loudly that it shaken the building.

the girl was outside and hear is laugh she stood still and yelled," You fucking cold heart beast!!" and she fell to the floor realizing the deal she just made her left hand on her mouth and she didn't have regrets_," I won't cry any more over this i promise Sakura."_ With that she got up and walk over to the shore and took a boat (that wasn't hers) and left.

[[End of flashback

Nami sitting on the railing of Thousand Sunny a leg dangling on the outside of the sunny while the other she hugged close to her chest. Looking on the endless sea, watching the sunset, the purple in the sky. Being deep in her mind thinking_," How long has it been since i last saw them? Must had been at least 3 years. I miss them so much. Where are you Hana? Anika? Eito?"_ Then Nami was snapped out of her thoughts when a certain love cook called out to her.

"NAMI-SWAN!!!! Dinner is ready!" Sanji called out with hearts in his eyes, when he saw Nami turn his way and smile at him. The hearts in his eyes disappear for some reason he gets nerves when Nami smiled really kindly, it just stunned him.

She jumped off the railing and walk pass Sanji and called," Well lets go or are you going to stand there all day?"

Sanji snapped out of his trans and run to Nami with hearts in his eyes again,"Yes Nami-swan, and may i say you look like a goddess when you smile so brightly."

Nami stood there for a moment and turn away," Well lets go, I'm really hunger." Nami turn a little i mean a little pink by that comment.

"OK Nami-san" Sanji followed Nami to the kitchen where the captain fought with Usopp and Franky, Zoro stuffing his face, Robin smile in in amusement, And Chopper freaking out. "Sit down Nami-san" and she did, got to eat with the other and well yelled at Luffy mostly.

After eating everyone was going to bed and someone had to stay as look out, nobody didn't want to do it so it was rock, paper, scissors." OK one two three! Yes i don't have to do it!" yelled Nami as she was the last three and bid them farewell. Zoro and Sanji was left they look at each out.

"Are you ready to lose love-cook?" Zoro growled anger

"Not as ready you are dumb ass." Sanji yelled back.

"One two three! Oh shit!" Sanji said for he just lose the manly match.

"Ha ha enjoy your time in the cold weather!" Zoro said as he left the cook to be look out.

"Stupid seed weed head" Sanji said while being in the crow nest looking out on the sea, before long his eyes started to closed trying to stay awake but instead falling in a deep sleep.

Nami didn't went to sleep right a way like Sanji and Zoro thought, she was staring out to the sea, a tear feel then another, but Nami face didn't have emotion on it. There was no sad or guilt, she was plain the only sense of sadness came from her eyes. She look down to the floor then to the side, she sign and went to her room, slowly opening the door and went in her steps were soft as a mouse. She examine her room, a twin bed in the corner, a desk were she made her maps, a couch, a table, a bookshelf, and a dresser with a mirror; she walk up to the dresser running her fingers across it touching every corner before looking up to the mirror. Nami closed her eyes and open them again to find Namine staring back at her in other words she saw the real Nami staring back at her.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

Chapter 2: Dream

In Sanji dream:

_Sanji open his eyes to find that there was snow everywhere falling down in the cold air, Sanji was wearing a black knight suit which he look like a prince," Where in the hell am i?" He took a look around to see there was a glass floor in the middle pine trees surrunding the place, he look up to the sky. Then shouted "_Nami? Luffy? Robin? Nami? Franky? Nami? Seed weed head? Nami? Chopper? NAMI_!?"_

_"Sanji." Sanji quickly turn around to find a girl who look exactly like nami the only thing different was the eyes and hair._

_The girl had hair like Nami but it was longer, it stop above her butt and her eyes was a deep green, she wore a white dress that was long( like a Cinderella dress) She also had wings like an angle. She ran up to him and hug him, poor Sanji didn't know what to do so he also hold her. Then he saw figures ballroom dancing gracefully in the background on the glass floor._

_Sanji look at her and ask," Well Miss would you like to dance?" He lend her to the glass dance floor, there was other dancers as well, he lend her and dance with her he look at her and know that he meet her some where and why does she look so much like Nami._

_Surprising she hug him and then horse pass by them like a silver storm, she took his hand and lend him to the edge of a cliff still cover in snow." Look." She said quietly._

_Sanji look to see a lake down there with white tress with dark brown bark to Sanji it was beautiful and the young lady turn to him again, she got on her tip toes and said," I need your help and even if i say don't...please ignore me." and kiss him softly on the lips. Sanji eyes were wide and surprise then... she pulled a way._

Nami woke up sweating a little, she look around the room and laid back down, she laid there for a while and gave up she couldn't go asleep again. she check what time it was_."6:02 great what am i going to do? it's so early in the morning? Oh and im hungry, I could make some pancakes? yeah some pancakes,"_ Nami got up to take a shower, and change into a red tank top and some really short denim shorts, she walk outside and stop at the side of the ship looking at the horizon smelling the ocean breezes.

Then it struck her so fast memories flooded in to her head. _A stormy night, someone in black, a gun in their hand and a fan in the other. A girl with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair dead on the floor with people around her. One look up her face covered in the shadow and speak,"_ It's not you fault Angel." Nami came out of her thoughts, breathing hard and looking around trying to clam herself down.

She stumble a bit and look around and went to the crow nest and stood at the bottom of it and stayed there for a minutes," What I'm i doing just because I'm hungry shouldn't mean i should wake Sanji-kun. will i can make the pancakes it's not the first time." With that she headed to the kitchen to make her breakfast.

[[ At Aries island

"Did you called me Captain?" said a timid voice. She look around the room, the creamy marble floor the wide red curtains pull apart, the huge desk in the middle, the two chair in front of it, a black chair facing away from her, and Captains bodyguard "Sweet Pea"

"Yes, i did Lamb." He said and turn around to face her," Please have a seat"

"What may i help with Captain?" Lamb ask.

Sweet Pea just rolled her eyes." I want you to inform Dove and Hawk... that Angel will be arriving soon with company."

Lamb face turn to shock then happiness," Right away Captain." With that she took off to inform them.

Captain grin was big and he laugh."I don't see whats funny Captain" Came the voice of Sweet Pea standing next him with arms cross her chest and looking away. She had short black hair, but with long veins in front, she was wearing a black sun dress that was plain and strapless with a long gold necklace that have a heart and she was in black sandals.

"What do you mean Sweet Pea? I'm happy that Angel coming back its dull without her. Why? Do you have a problem with her coming back?" Captain ask.

"No! I mean why are you happy? I can't wait till she comes so i can beat her up that orange hair bitch" she spatted

Once again he laugh, she just turn away mad,"Whats the point she still can kick your ass?" He tap his desk and what seem like a window come out,"So your sure she's coming this week?" Captain ask.

"Yes master I'm sure" spoke the window.

Captain just grin said_,"I'm sorry for locking you up in their Bob, but 10 years ago you try to kill me."_ with that he turn around to see the view before him, and made a evil grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Stress?

Chapter 3: Stress?

Sanji woke to Luffy yelling, Sanji remembering his dream," who was that girl?" he whisper," and why did she need my help?". He ponder for a bit and look up to the shy memorizing the girl and then look at his watch ," What it's 9:22 Luffy already had torn the kitchen into two." Sanji jumped down and ran to the kitchen and yelled," Don't you brake anything Luffy!"

Everyone except Zoro looked at him then started to eat again, that's when it hit him," Wait there eating, but how i didn't cook anything?"

Luffy then yelled," Hey Nami give me another pancake these are the greatest." Luffy than ate another 12 stack in his mouth.

"Nami?" Sanji said to himself

"I'm really sorry Sanji-kun," Sanji turn to find Nami in a apron," I got hungry and i didn't want to wake you up so i made pancakes which woke up this dumb asses,"she pointed to Luffy and Zoro," asking for food then Uossp, then Franky, Chopper, and Robin all asking for food."

"No, its fine Nami-san, but next time please wake me up i don't want you to work when it's my job." Sanji replied as fast he could.

Nami said nothing and push him down on the seat and gave him a pancake," i already ate so I'll finish feeding the monster and Robin so you eat your breakfast and if you come in and try to cook I'll kill you, you need a brake any way." Nami said casually like nothing happen.

Sanji just did what he was told and was shock. These pancakes was great," N Nami- san this is great better then mine."

"Damn straight" Zoro said while eating 5 more pancakes.

Sanji agreed "Yeah where did you learn to make these pancakes. Can I have the rep.." But was interrupted by Nami

"Sorry but no, it's Bellemere family secret" Nami said with a grin.and keep cooking the pancakes, she then stop looking at the same place and moves her hand to her head, she been haveing many headaches latey and she was use to it. But this one really hurt, she was geting a bit dizzy and she close her eyes. Sadly didn't work she lose her balance and feel backwards, her eyes a bit wide in shock.

Robin saw this "Navigator-san!" Everyone turn, Robin thought fast and caugth Nami, everyone ran up to her execpt Zoro but he had a hint of concern in his face."Navigator-san? are you ok?"

"Nami? Hey Nami wake up dont die on us!!!!"

"Shut up Luffy!" Sanji kick Luffy on the head," Hey Nami are you ok? Nami?"

Nami eyes were closed and didn't responed,"Doctor Doctor!!" Chopper screamed.

Then hit in the head by Uossp,"Your the doctor, fix her!"

"Um yeah taker her to her room i'll take a look at her."

Chopper made everyone leaved the room, Nami who was still asleep started to sweat a bit and started to breath hard.

[[ In Nami's Dream

_Nami stood her ground looking around, there was no light. no hope, she heard something and turn around, the noise went around her and wouldn't stop, she keep moving towards the direction of the voice. She step forward and then," Namine, Kitten, Angel," She turn toward the voices every time," Namine, Kitten, Angel, Namine, Kitten, Angel,"_

_Then appear a girl with dark blue hair like the evening sky, a red shirt, and pants, she look as she came out of a war and she said,"You don't have to save us Namine!"_

Back to the real life

"Hana!!!!" Nami yelled almost jumping out of her bed, she was breathing hard.

"You idiot! You scared me!" Chopper said while hiding behind a chair.

Nami got up and went over to him, "I'm so sorry, i had a bad dream." she smiled at him

"It's ok, but don't do it again"

"Ok, soo can i go outside?" She ask.

"Yeah sure, but take it easy your under stress!"

"Ok whatever the doctor says" Nami said with a grin

"You asshole you think you can make me happy by calling me a doctor!" Chopper did his weird little dance and Nami left everyone ask if she was ok, and she said she was fine only under stress. That was a good answer so they went back with what their were doing.

Later that day Nami was outside reading a book well not really she had it in her hands, but she was looking up at the sky instead, she smelled the air and smiled,"Are you okay Nami-san?" It was Sanji looking at her,"you been a little off the pass 2 days."

"No I'm fine Sanji just thinking that's all." Nami said while getting the snack Sanji brought her that was ofcourse delicious.

" If you say so Nami-san if there any else you need just call me okay."

"Sure Sanji-k" Nami and Sanji was interrupted by there captain.

"NAMI! NAMI a island and it have something over it it's huge!!." luffy yelled jumping up and down.

"Yeah it's big Nami come and take a look" Uossp called

"WOW it's a giant island. Hey hey do you think they have medicals book?" Chopper ask with a bit smile and dimes around his eyes.

"May be they have good wood?" Franky popped in.

"You think they have some good rum?" Zoro ask walking over to them.

"They should it's Aries Island, it's a big island that never goes to sleep." Robin said looking at the book.

Nami and Sanji went to the front of the ship; Nami stood still, heart stop and her eyes widen,"no, please god no" Nami whisper as they came close the the Aries Island.


	4. Chapter 4: Aries Island

Chapter 4: Aries Island

Nami stood still, eyes shock,"_No I didn't want Luffy and the others to come. Shit!! I need to check if the places safe."_ with that Nami dig thought her pocket and pulled out a paper and a pen she wrote on it. She put two names, and direction; she look around and saw the perfect place to land and she need to get off before them," Um Robin?"

"Yes, Miss Navigator?" Ask Robin

"Here," she handed Robin the paper,"there's something i need to do first. OK go and set the ship next to those rocks"Then Nami turn around and started to walk away.

"Wait! Miss Navigator where are you going?" Robin called and everyone who was looking at the island turn to see what Robin was taking about.

Nami stop and turn to face them with a big ass smile and said," I'll meet you at the 21 Club at 8 k."

They all look at each other with a what-the-hell face,"See you later!" she said and started to walk away agian.

"But Nami were on a ship how do you think you can go to shor.." Uossp didn't finsh.

They all saw Nami beginning to put up speed and at the end of the ship she jump and dive into the water and started to swim to shore, once at shore she look behind her to see all of them calling at her. Nami turn and started to walk in to the big city.

[[At the ship

"Where did Nami go?" Chopper ask to Robin

"I don't know but she gave me this piece of paper." she answer.

"Well what does it say?" Uossp ask

Sanji and luffy at the same time,"Come Back!!"

"Don't leave me with these idiots Nami-san"Sanji cried.

"Shut up!"Zoro spatted,"She's a big girl she can handle herself!"

"NO! what if it's dangerous? She never been there once in her life!" Sanji yelled

"Or, may be she has been here all ready?" Robin said quietly reading the note.

"What do you mean Robin-chan?"

"Well look Cook-san, she said meet her at a club, she gave us directions and a name of the place were staying."

They look at each other,"Nami said she never been to the Grand line before right?" Luffy said while hanging upside down.

"Yeah thats why it strange." Uossp said

_"Miss Navigator whats going on?"_ Robin ask herself then look at Sanji who had a thinking face on.

"_Nami-san" _Sanji just kept looking out on the shore Nami was once at.

[[ In the city

A girl with long orange hair and green eyes, black high heels, an drak orange shirtwhich faded to a light orange in the center, and it showed one shoulder and the other cover, and wearing jeans was walking up the street of Cancer drive and seem to be looking for a place.

At a cafe she pass was two men in black coats,"Hey Mr. Hands? Isn't that our girl Kitty?"

"Yeah your right Ricky" Mr. Hands took out a picture and compare them,"Yeah that's our girl alright,"

"Do you think we should follow her?" Mr.Hands just look at.

"Well i don't know the girl we been looking for 2 days straight! Just pass us, but hey lets go get drunk."

"Can we?"

Mr. Hands hit him at the head "No you dumb ass we follow her."

The girl kept walking and in the corner of her eye she saw them following her, she grin when she had a plan. She took a right to a dark alley and started to run, the two men took the same right and saw her running away.

"Hey stop!" yelled Mr. Hands and they both started to ran after her.

She has a evil grin on and look ahead to find a fence at least 10 feet, she went to the side and kick her to the side and over the fence. She landed on her feet like a cat and kept running, she turn for a seconded and blow them a kiss and wink at them; she went back running," See you later Mr. Hands and Ricky!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Shit" Mr. Hand said while shaking the fence with his hands.

Kitty was outside to the places she was going before meeting Mr. Hands and Ricky, she walk inside and look around the bed and breakfast; a old woman came out with a cane and hair up in a bun.

"How can i help you?"

"well you can help me by letting me rent the whole house." She smiled at the old woman

The woman look at her and then a smiled appear," Of course, I'll do anything for the daughter of Cat!" She smiled back at her," You grown so much Kitten what brings you back here?"

"A business deal that's all Ms.Wippo, so are you going to let me rent the whole house right?"

" Yes yes, but why this house is so big for one person?"

"No I'm having 8 more people coming."

The house was big it had 6 bed rooms 4 1/2 bathrooms, a big kitchen, a family room, a living room, and a dining room. It's a old house which was cute and it was a creamy white paint.

"When will your friends arrive?"

"About 9 I'm going to go and meet them. Will i should get going." She went to the door and grab the knob," Thank you Ms. Wippo!"

"No problem Kitten!" Ms. Wippo yelled, " And remember your always welcome here at Ms. Wippo!!"

"Thank you!" Kitty yelled and went back to the center of the city.

[[ The crew

"So where going to stay at Miss Wippo?" Uossp said while they were walking, Luffy, Franky, and Zoro went eat and agree to meet at the 21 club at 7:30, it was 7:20 and they were waiting. Robin was wearing her cowboy outfit, Sanji in his suit, Uossp in a shirt and baggy jeans, Chopper well was Chopper. They saw a big sign that said.

" 21 Club Wow it's big right?" Chopper comment.

"Aries is famous for their dance clubs." Robin said

_"Oh Oh hot ladies hot ladies every where_." Sanji look around and his eyes in heart.

"Hey over here" They saw Franky, Luffy, and Zoro walking up to them

"Wow I'm surprise you didn't get lose!" Uossp and Chopper started to laugh, and Zoro hit them on their head

"Shut up!" Zoro was so blushing.

"So lets go inside" Luffy said as he was walking in.

"Hold up what if Nami-san is going to wait for us outside?"

"What if she means waiting inside?"Robin said,"it would be safer if we were inside."

They decided to wait inside and they got them self a table, there was lights of every color, music, dancing, food which they order, the table were out in the perimeter and the dance floor in the center.

Sanji got up when he saw Nami's face,"Nami-san over here!" Sanji screamed with hearts in his eyes she turn to his direction and smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Twin?

Chapter 5: Twins?

Sanji got up when he saw Nami's face,"Nami-san over here!" Sanji screamed with hearts in his eyes she turn to his direction and smile.

she look to her left then the right, and started to make her way to Sanji and the other; when she walk the crowd would make way for her and all the men look at her and may be made some mouths drop. He saw some amusement in her eyes and a sly smile.

Sanji was dancing around waiting for Nami to come,"Nami-san, Nami-san, Nami-san!."

She stop half way when a man grab her arm.

"Hey Hey what's is he doing to Nami-san? I should go and kick his ass!"

"Clam down Cook-san if Ms. Navigator need help she would call to us." Robin said claming down Sanji.

"Fine then, but if he does anything to her, he'll regret it."

The Man that got her, release her and gave her something in her hand, he smile at her and walk away, she look down and went toward Sanji again looking behind her,"See she's coming Cook-san."

Sanji was busy in his own little world to noticed Robin,"Nami-san! Nami-san! Nam.." Sanji stop and finally saw that the girl he was waiting for wasn't Nami, but the same girl from his dream long orange hair, tingling green eyes, a red tank top stop above her belly button with flames on it, a short shorts, and black stilettos. She pass him like nothing and went to the restroom which was 3 more tables back, Sanji turn and saw her walk away.

"Wow that girl looks a lot like Nami?" Zoro said with a dumb looking face.

"Yeah i swear she was Nami." Uossp agreed and Chopper nod with Uossp.

"She did look a lot like Ms. Navigator didn't she?" Robin who surprisingly had her eyes widen to see some so alike.

"Wey whashn't bhat Wami?( Hey wasn't that Nami?)".Luffy ask while eating all the other food when they were looking away.

"Dumb ass weren't you paying attention? That wasn't Nami, but someone that look like her?" Franky pointed out, then hit Luffy for eating his meal.

Sanji stood still looking at the women's restroom,_"That girl she was the one from my dream? So she is real and look so much like Nami-san that it left even Robin surprise."_ Sanji wonder while looking at Robin who was staring at her food.

The restroom door open once again Zoro look from the corner of his eyes and Luffy who was to busying eating..again, however everyone else look at the person coming out, it was Nami in a baby doll tank that was purple, turning light on the top, it was slit in the middle of the bottom stopping under her breast so you got a full view of her stomach, with low dark jeans with a belt that was silver.

"Hey guys, you got no idea what i saw, it was a girl who look like my twin only that she had long hair and green eyes, she wanted me to help her out the window for some reason. so I help her." Nami said when looking at the bathroom and then at them,"What?"

Robin just smile and went on with eat her meal, Luffy didn't care, the other look at her,"So that doesn't shock you?!" Uossp yelled siting up.

Nami look at him,"Um no not really. Why? Should it?"

Uosssp sign,"Never mind." and went back eating so did all that others.

Sanji look at Nami,"So Nami-san why don't you sit down?" he pulled out a chair. Nami sit down then order some food, but before she could enjoy her food some one put there hands on her shoulder that made her turn around.

"We got you now Kitty!" It was Mr. Hands again and next to him was Ricky.

Sanji stood up and grab his wrist away from Nami's shoulder and in a low voice,"You never act like that with a lady." with fire in his eyes for he had touch his Nami-san.

Nami look at Mr. Hands with a You-better-not-touch-me-again face and said,"My name isn't Kitty it's Nami! Got that?"

"Hey Mr. Hands she's right."Ricky said looking at the same picture earlier, Mr. Hands broke free and took a look at the picture then Nami for at least 5 more times.

He and Ricky bowed," I'm very sorry, you look like a girl i'm looking for."

"A girl?" Uossp ask

"Yes Kitty."

They all look at each other except Robin who remember that name and Nami who didn't care and went to sit down and started to eat; and the rest said at the same time,"Who's Kitty?"

Mr. Hands and Ricky looked at each other and Ricky spoke up,"You mean you don't know the legendary Kitten of Darkness?"

They all shook their head Mr. Hands look amuse and said,"You cant come to Aries Island with out knowing the legendary Kitten of Darkness" he laugh,"She's one of the world greatest hit man that ever lived!" He finished with a smile.

Nami just wince a bit when he said that and he begun again,"If you like i can tell you her story" he look at his watch,"Yeah we got time."

"Sure i want to hear this right guys?" everyone agreed with Uossp even Zoro was interested, the only one who wasn't was Nami who was drinking a beer.

Mr. Hands smile and got two more chairs next to Sanji, because Sanji didn't want them to touch Nami again. Mr. Hands begin "Well this is how it started..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoy this don't worry I'll up load more and try to put more Sanji and Nami scene

Review please!!!! Thank you!!!-SillyBilly796


	6. Chapter 6: legendary Kitten of Darkness

Chapter 6: legendary Kitten of Darkness

Mr. Hands smile and got two more chairs next to Sanji, because Sanji didn't want them to touch Nami again. Mr. Hands begin "Well this is how it started..."

Everyone sat quietly around the table so they can listen to his story.

[[Mr. Hands Story

"_7 years ago when Kitten was 11 she join Captain's crew, and was named The Kitten of Darkness for her mother The Cat of darkness, she"_

[ Out of Mr. Hands story

"Achoo!!" Everyone stare at Uossp,"Sorry"

"Just go on with the story please" Zoro bark while facing Uossp.

[[ In Mr. Hands Story..Again

_"Well um where was i oh yeah, she also wore black sunglasses so no one knew who she was, not many people do that but some did and she never showed expression. _

_She was taken under the wing of Sweet Pea the Captain's bodyguard, during that time Sweet Pea was the number one hit man, she train with Sweet Pea till the age of 12 where she master what takes years in less then a year. At age 12 she did a lot of jobs for Captiain and Captain grow liking to her, she also maneges__ friends with 4 other members Dove, Lamb, Todee and Hawk they were called squad thirteen. _

_At age 13 everyone honor her as the youngest hit man that ever lived, Sweet Pea started to show jealously toward Kitten, but Kitty didn't care. At age 14 Kitten was so beautiful like her mother that's why she was Captain favorite, but she was also Nano favorite; Nano was Captains youngest brother age 18 during that time. So Nano try to take advantage of "_

Out of Mr. Hand's Story

"That's sick and wrong, no man should act like that with a lady!!"Sanji yelled with fire

Zoro stood up "Hey ero-cook let Mr. Hands go on with the story!" Zoro bark again geting annoyed.

"Oh sorry sorry. sorry Mr. Hands what were you saying?"

[[Back with the story

"_Well what i was saying he was try to take advantage of her, he say that he got her in a closet and grab her wrist and she wasn't even fighting. He took off her glass and was the only one beside her friends who say her eyes, he started to kiss her neck and when he let go of her hands she put them on his shoulders and kick his knee which made him bend down then kneed his jaw that sent him flying out of the closet bleeding. She put on her sun glass and kick him, her foot connected with his left side of his head. She smiled and walk away saying,"You never want to make a cat made dumb ass."_

_At age 15 the whole crew went out to find a crystal called"The Crystal of life" there's two others, but i don't know there names. This crystal grant immortality, but it will cost a life of a priestess and Nano who wanted revenge for what Kitten did to him. __So he listen to her conversation and find out that her real mother that she never meet was a priestess so it ran from her blood. Nano told his brother so the brother place the crystal into her and the crystal excepted her for she was a virgin._

_She had to find the other crystal if she wanted to see her friends again, s__o she went out and try to find those crystal stones to set her friends free even if it means that she have to give up hers." _

[[Out of Mr. Hand's Story

Every one at the table was shock at Kitten decision,"So Captain sent me to get her and she look a lot like your friend see." He showed them the picture of Kitten; her back facing them with her looking over her shoulder.

"Wow she does look like Nami a lot." Franky said

"Oh My God Nami Has A Twin!" Luffy yelled

"I don't have a twin!" Nami yelled hiting him.

"Oh we better leave hope you like the story?" Mr. Hands said when leaving the club with Ricky.

Everyone was quiet luffy was still eating but in silence which was wierd, Nami was growing inpatient,"Come on guys why so down? Were at a club might as well dance.?" Everyone look up and then down. Nami sgin and stood up and grab Sanji's left hand,"Sanji can you come and dance with me?"

Sanji just look at her,"Um y yeah Nami-san" with that he stood up and they walk to the dance floor and with that werid incident everyone started to talk and laugh again.

Sanji and Nami were at the center of the dance floor and Nami started to dance, she jump at times you need to jump and went with the beat, while sanji was haveing some trouble Nami noticed this."Whats wrong sanji? Don't you know how to dance?" Nami said

"Well um to um t tel"

"OK look i dont know how to ballroom dance."

Sanji look at her,"What do you mean Nami-san?"

"I'll teach you how to dance and you'll teach me how to ballroom dance. deal?" Nami smile at him

"OK. Thats a deal!" sanji agree with a big old smile on his face,_" OH Nami-san how i love you!!"_

"Ok Sanji relax and go with the beat 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3" Sanji went with the beat side to side,"see your doing it thats all you have to do"

"Really thats all Nami-san?"

"Yeah that's all" Nami started to dance again shaking her head a bit and then it was time to jump, sanji was ready but stop he was looking at Nami with her eyes closed her hair brushing her face putting her arms in the air and bring them back down. Her hands in her hair then to her side, Sanji was so amazes Nami was so gorgeous she look like a angel no a Goddess!

Her face soft and then she stop and open her eyes and made eye contact with Sanji; Nami started to blush,"Why is she turning red, but she look so cute when she's blushing."

"Um Sanji?" Nami said in a timid voice.

"Nami-san you look like some thing that came from heaven." he said with a serious face that was still soft, he went close to her and gave her a kiss on her check.

She look at him and turn more red,"W while it's getting late lets go and get some rest for tomorrow OK" Nami made her way back to the table leaving Sanji behind, everyone ask why she was red and she answer that she was hot that's all. Sanji made his way over there and they left the club on the way to where they're going to stay Sanji couldn't help to smile all the way the and he kept on staring at Nami.

"So Ms. Navigator were going to stay at Ms. Wippo?"

"Yes I rented the whole place out, she's a good friend." Nami said with a smile.

"Ms.Wippo I'm back!"

The same old woman with her hair up and wearing a long cold blue skirt and matching shirt."Ah Nami please come in please your bedrooms are ready."

"OK Thanks Ms.Wippo."She turn to face Robin and the rest go upstairs and get a room." They all started to go upstairs till Nami yell,"Wait there's only 6 bedroom so it's Robin and me get our own bedroom and the rest of you have to figured it out!" She turn to Robin," Robin our room is the last 2 on the left OK?"

"Thank you Ms. Navigator" Robin and the rest went up stairs, the boys fighting.

"Quite interesting friends." Ms. Wippo look at Nami,"Kitty"

"Thanks Ms. Wippo. Hey can i go outside?" Nami ask look at the huge backyard, really it was huge, it had 3 small fountain in the left and right and in the middle, then a huge one with a Greek god in the side left, there was also a pond connected to the big fountain on the down left side, and a view of Leo forest, it was wonderful.

"Yes, yes you can always can, but be careful Kitty there was some men looking for you all over the city."

"I know Ms. Wippo i wanted to come here without them, but i didn't realize this was the next island." Nami said looking down to the floor.

"Who knows Kitty maybe they can save you?"Ms. Wippo said with a smile

There was a loud crash up stair and Nami smile,"I don't think so, i just need to fine a way of telling them." Nami smile sadly.

"I'm telling you, you should let them help1" Ms. Wippo sang.

Nami look outside and sign,"But how Ms. Wippo, how?" Nami went outside and look at the item the man gave her she went inside to get a CD player put in the Cd and listen to and Smile for she remember this song all to well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For got to mention that Aries Island is vert advance in technology so yeah hope you like it. Good night for now!!(I smile and go to bed)


	7. Chapter 7:Get together

(Hope you like oh and this part is going to be a song-fic so sorry, but i just need to add it P Oh and i dont own this song)

Chapter 7: Get together

Nami look outside and sign,"But how Ms. Wippo, how?" Nami went outside and look at the item the man gave her she went inside to get a CD player put in the Cd and listen to and Smile for she remember this song all to well.

Nami let her hand slide on top the water from the small fountain on the right, Nami eyes were as soft as clouds. She moved her eyes to see Leo forest, it was really cool 1/4 of the island was Aquarius city which had a umbrella over the city which always made it look like night, and the rest was towns and forest. She sat down and listen to the song and without knowing she started to sing with it.

"There's too much confusion  
It's all an illusion  
there's too much confusion

Down, down, down in your heart  
Find, find, find the secret  
Turn, turn, turn your head around  
Baby we can do it  
We can do it all right"

Nami smile, Robin came down stairs to ask where Nami was, but she saw her outside then Sanji came down stair because he need to feed Luffy again,"Cook-san come with me and stay quiet."

"Yes Robin-chwan." Sanji whisper with hearts in his eyes. He followed Robin to the backyard and Robin hid behind the small foutain and Sanji behind the Greek statue and listen to Nami.

"Do you believe in love at first sight  
It's an illusion, I don't care  
Do you believe I can make you feel better  
Too much confusion, come on over here

Can we get together?  
I really, I really wanna be with you  
Come on, check it out with me  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too

I searched, I searched, I searched my whole life  
To find, find, find the secret  
But all I did was open up my eyes  
Baby we can do it  
we can do it all right

Do you believe that we can change the future  
Do you believe I can make you feel better

Can we get together?  
I really, I really wanna be with you  
Come on, check it out with me  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too

Can we get together?  
I really, I really wanna be with you  
Come on, check it out with me  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too

It's all an illusion  
There's too much confusion  
I'll make you feel better  
If it's bitter at the start  
Then it's sweeter in the end"

Nami smiled once again,_" Of all the things you can give me, you give me this? You're so are a loser."_

"Thats one great voice you have Ms.Navigator." Robin said behind her with a smile.

"You have a voice of a goddess! Nami-swan!!" Sanji complement with big hearts in his eyes and coming out of his cigarette.

Nami stood up with a blush/shock face,"W what are you guys doing?" Nami ask nervously with a half smile.

"Well i was looking for you and just happen upon you singing. Sorry, but there is nothing i need any more." Robin grin and left Sanji and Nami alone.

Nami look down then at Sanji,"Hey Sanji you want to go out for a walk?"

Sanji look at her and grin,"Yes anything Nami-san wants!" Sanji said,_"Ah Nami-san i'm falling for you again."_

Nami went to the down stair closet and got two blanket and headed out the door,"Well lets go Sanji" she said with a small smile. Sanji obey and follow Nami down a path to Leo's forest.

"Where are we going Nami-san?" Sanji ask looking around,"_This look like a enchanted forest from a fairy tale."_

"Dont worry were almost there, it's call Capricorn Lake." As Nami told Sanji this as they already arrive, Nami set the blanket down in front of a tree and told Sanji set down next to her. He sat down and watch the moon playing on the water, the star sprinkling on the dark sky, the moon shining down from the heavens,"It's so big," Nami said with a sign and Sanji look at her,"Some times it makes me feel so small."

Sanji smile,"The sky all ways make you feel tiny." he said looking at the sky, Nami lean against Sanji resting her head on his shoulder, which made Sanji shock and he stood still and tense, he relax little by little. The air was refreshing and clean, Nami cover Sanji with the second blanket and sat really close together which made Sanji tense.

Nami just giggle and before long she fell asleep, Sanji noticed this and stare at her when she was sleeping and then he fell asleep along with her.

Morning came and the sun rays hit Sanji's eyes making him a wake up and look around,_"What how did i oh yeah Nami-san wanted me to come with her,"_ Sanji look at his rigth shoulder and saw Nami still asleep_,"Nami-san is so cute when he's asleep."_

Nami moved so that her her face was facing Sanji,"_No bad Sanji do not kiss her, Do Not Kiss HER! Do Not oh god what i'm i saying?" _Sanji made his way to her lips, he brush them and gave her a gentle kiss that was so soft like cotton candy. Sanji pulled back with a blush and a big smile for he did what took so much guts to do, he kiss a goddess

He pick her up in his arms with her still asleep, Nami snuggle up to his chest and sign grabbing his shirt with her right hand and the other close to her chest, and all the way back to Ms. Wippo Sanji had a bright grin on his face.

"Where were you cook-san and why is Ms. Navigator asleep?" Robin ask when Sanji enter the house.

"And whats up with that smile ero-cook?" Zoro pointed out.

"No reason, is Luffy up yet?" Sanji ask them.

"No that idiot and the other idiots are not uo yet why?" Zoro ask drink some milk

"Just wondering, Im going to put Nami-san in her room which one was it?"

"The last one on the left Cook-san"Robin answer

"You better go before Luffy wakes up and start to beg for food." Zoro said

"Yeah where is Ms. Wippo?"

"She went to the store Cook-san." Robin was drinking her coffe.

Sanji nod and went up to Nami's room and set her on the bed and cover in the sheets, Nami moved and snuggle up to the pillow Sanji miss Nami warmth and sign,"I'm really sorry for kissing you Nami-san, but it was the best kiss i ever had." He said and left to sart breakfest. After Sanji left Nami felt strange she move more and made a touble face that look like she was hurt.

[[In Nami's dream

_The rain kept falling it look like it would never end the girl siting there looks up and smile,"You always love the rain don't you...Sakura?" The girl look at the grave in front of her with white tulips on it._

_Memorizes of Sakura fill in her, The cute brown headed girl with big blue eyes. She just smile._

_"It's time to go Namine." Said a man_

_"Were late Angel," Said a girl_

_"Come on Kitty." Said another girl._

[[Out of the dream

Nami woke up panting_,"God i need to stop having these dreams there killing me_." Nami sign and look at the time 11:15 pm_,"OK now i need to go to the ship and get more water.(sign) Great!"_

Nami got up and left the house she head back to the Thousand Sunny and went to her room she put on a white sun dress that had spaghetti straps and stop to her knees, it was plain and as white like snow flack. she on flats that was also white with a single thin white ribbon tie like a bow on it.

Before Nami got off the ship she took a small bottle which contains a liquid inside, she got off the ship and went to the right side and stop to see the ocean hit the shore. She face the ocean the sea breezes hitting her face and blowing her hair back, Nami stood there with a small smile on her face.

Robin who was in a different room of the ship saw Nami, get off she went to the side that Nami went," Ms. Navig.." Robin stop for what she saw next shock her. It was...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats all for now hope you like it please Review, Thank you!!!!

P.s next chapter is going to show who is Kitten, Angel, and i guess you know who is Namine. Thank you P


	8. Chapter 8: Robin finds out

Chapter 8: Robin finds out

Robin who was in a different room of the ship saw Nami get off, she went to the side that Nami went," Ms. Navig.." Robin stop for what she saw next shock her. It was...

Nami got the bottle that she got early, she open the cork and drank the liquid inside of it, Nami gasp as the liquid went through her body and close her eyes for the next step. Robin still on the ship saw this and was going to call her till she saw the effect of the liquid, Nami's hair started to grow with the movement of the wind and her eyes open to see the auburn eyes turn to a deep green.

Nami smile and took a deep breath before hearing something, she turn to the direction of the bump. Robin who made the bump duck down and trying to compression what just happen, she use her devil fruit power to make a eye on the side of the ship so she can see Nami. Robin eye came out and Nami made eye contact with it for a brief moment before looking away like it was nothing.

Nami stood there looking at the sea agin_," Ms. Wippo I'm trusting. Ha I still think it's a bad idea for them to know, but they're my friend and i can trust Robin."_ Nami stood there waiting for the signal for her to leave.

Robin watch closely and waited for Nami to do something. As Robin watch the next she didn't expected was a firefly spinning around Nami's head. Nami held her finger out and the firefly settled down blinking, Nami just look at it then smile and her eyes brighten, and then more came_,"There's at least 2 dozen down there,"_ Robin though will spying on Nami.

The fireflies came toward Nami and she stood there, they went down to her feet and circle around her, the firefly on her finger left toward Leo's forest and so did the rest left in a hurry. Nami stood there before running after them , Robin jump down and follow Nami into the forest, Nami ran fast trying to kept up with the fireflies, Robin was close behind, but was still out of sight.

Nami look like magical nymph in white with her hair behind her, with her eyes wide like a child who is full of curiosity. The forest was glowing with wonder, the wind cold, the dirt road with leaves on the side it.

After a while Nami stop in the middle of Leo's forest, she took the left till she came to a cliff. Nami look down to see the ocean hiting on th rocks she step back and turn around slowly, the fireflies came back and circle Nami again. This time she follow them when they circle her before going toward the moon and then they disappearing like air, Robin was hiding behind a tree and using her eye to spy on Nami again.

Then there was approaching foot steps Nami turn around fast,"Who's There?!" Nami stood waiting for an answer, before a lady came out of the shadow.

She step slowly and nervously,"Namine?" the girl came closer so the moon light hit her and you can see her. She was in a blue tank top and silver pants, her eyes match her hair, and then a big smile appear on her face.

Nami stood there like as if she was going to cry,_"Dove?"_ Nami step closer and a tear slide down her cheeks,"Hana!"

Nami ran up to her and hug her she hug back and whisper,"Namine how are you?"

Nami step back and look at her she smile,"Great, I might some of the most weirdest people in history and they're my crew mates." Nami smile brightly.

"I know i heard from Captain that you brought some friends too. Will come on and tell me about them?" Hana pull Nami to a bench under a tree and sat down.

Robin still hiding_," I wonder why Navigator haven't told us she had friends here? And who is Captain? It can't be Luffy and how did she know about us_?" There was many question in Robin's head and she wanted answers, so she stayed there to listen to Hana and Nami talk.

Nami telling her about each of her crew mates, but Hana noticed she was focused on Sanji more,"_ I wonder who is this Sanji?"_ Hana smiled,"_ He must have stolen Namine's heart."_

Hana told her simple things like they were ok and nothing bad happen to them."Hey Namine remember how we use to always drink behind Eito back and the day he caught he yelled at us." Hana said as they were talking about their past, till Nami stood up and look to the tree Robin was hiding in.

"It's ok Robin you can come out now i know you been following me since i was at the ship." Nami grin when Robin came out with a smile of defect.

"Sorry Ms. Navigator i was worry about you all." Robin went up and meet Hana, then Nami told her everything on how she transform and how her name was Namine, and etc.(Nami's past im going to tell you later in the story sorry P)

Robin understood she look at Nami and hug her," I'm really sorry Ms. Navigator for all of your pain, but if you tell the others they help you of course."

Nami who was still in Robin hug shook her head and said quietly,"I can't have them in danger and it's not there problem." She pull away from Robin's hug and went to Hana,"You better get going before they found out you left."

"Ok Namine, b but i'm going to come back got that?!" Hana look desperate.

Nami smile,"Fine." Nami went with Robin and waved Hana bye for now, and they headed back to Ms. Wippo.

The next morining Nami decided to take every one a tour on the north side of Aries Island, Everyone was outside waiting for Robin. Robin was about ready and open the window to see everyone outside, Luffy in front of Nami doing something stupid which Nami smile. Zoro and Sanji fighting about how Zoro sleeps too much and Sanji is a pervert. Franky, Copper, and Uossp sing and dancing and their laughter was loud.

Robin look back at Nami and her eyes widen when she saw the Nami from last night but this time their were angel wings growing on her back, the wind blow making Nami to pull back her hair and her wings open."She she's an angel." Robin whisper.


	9. Chapter 9:Captain's 2nd brother Sniper

Chapter 9: Captain's 2nd brother Sniper

Robin look back at Nami and her eyes widen when she saw the Nami from last night but this time their were angel wings growing on her back, the wind blow making Nami to pull back her hair and her wings open."She she's an angel." Robin whisper.

Nami felt like she was being watch so she look up at the direction of the feeling and saw Robin looking at her,"Robin are you ready?" Nami called.

Robin snap back and Nami was in her short white shirt with a short dark green sweater over it and her denim shorts and black sandals,"Yes, well almost, I'll be there in one minute!" Robin called. She turn away from the window and took a step before looking back down to Nami_." Ms. Navigator."_

Everyone was waving bye to Ms. Wippo Nami was leading the crew Uossp ran up to her,"Nami where are you taking us?"

Nami smiled at him,"I'm taking you to see the landmarks! To show what really famous in Aries Island." Before looking ahead of her and ran, everyone look puzzle and look at her.

Nami put her hands in the air,"Ta da! This is Liberty Tower." Everyone look to see the big ass clock tower behind her, Luffy, Uossp, and Chopper screaming saying how huge it was, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin admiring it. While Franky was taking measurerment Nami ask people to take pictures of them then she look to her right and left them at the tower.

Everyone turn to where she was running to and saw her on top of a giant Lion Nami spoke,"This is the center of trade of the city and this is The Lion of Pride!" Once again Luffy was climbing the Lion and so was everyone else, they took pictures and Luffy took one with the Lion's balls.

Nami then took them to a restaurant,"This is Aries most famous restaurant Clover's Garden, one of the world's best cooking is here.. of course beside Sanji's cooking," Nami smile to Sanji," I was thinking we should eat here."

Luffy was already in there when Nami said restaurant everyone was eating and enjoying them self, Nami took them to see Verne's Bridge, The Statue of David the founder, the Library of Jules, and last of the list was," Caliban Rock and were finished." Nami said with a smile.

"Clover's Restaurant was the best!" Luffy was patting his over sized belly

"No The Lion of Pride was the best! Right Chopper?" Uossp said.

"I thought the Library of Jules was the best!" Chopper said with a smile.

"I think so too Doctor-san"Robin agreed

Everyone was giving the opinion Sanji went up to Nami,"Where is Caliban Rock Nami-san and was is it so important?"

Nami turn to him and there face was so close that there lip brush each other lightly, they both turn red and look away lucky no one saw," Well Caliban Rock is famous for being a rock that came from outer space." Nami said calm.

Luffy pop up,"No way it's a space rock?"

May be there aliens that sent it." Uossp said with excitement

Nami ignore them and continue," They say that the Rock have special powers, and when it come contact with the earth there was a sonic boom that made the sky red. Many people go there, but there shouldn't be any right now." Nami look down to her watch they were in the forest and they saw the rock Luffy with the other idiots went up to it Nami standing at the entries looking at her map of the city.

"Hey Nami there's this guy sleeping on the rock!" Uossp called out.

Everyone all ready at the side of the rock were the nam was sleeping, Nami went over there to see this and yell at the man before seeing the man she stumble back a bit eye's wide open,"Sniper!?"

The man open his eyes and scan the straw hats, he stop at Nami and smirk he stood up .

Nami regain her cool and stood 10 feet away from him,"Everyone i don't want you guys to get involved."Everyone look at her with a whats-going-on face except Robin how knew whats going on,"Especially you two!" Nami pointed to Luffy, and Sanji.

"Well well Kitten i didn't excepted for you to bring friends to get them kill."Sniper smiled,"Now come on Captain wants to see you."

"I'll see him when i want to."Nami calmly said, everyone was kinda shock and confuse of the whole thing except Robin who look away and Sanji already didn't like this guy because he knew Nami.

He laugh,"Come on before i force you to come."

Nami raised a eyebrow and smirk,"Force? You can't force me. You just want to go and see captain before i kick you ass."

"Shut up Kitten."

"You knew you can't beat me. If we did get in a fight you big brother is going to save you like alwa.."

Sniper got an angry look and dash up to Nami and smack her on the face,"Why don't you shut up!!" he yelled

"Hey"Sanji yelled about to go in till Robin stop him.

"Ms. Navigator said not to get involved.

Nami stumble back she look up so one of her eye is seen,"That took a lot of guts huh?"

Sniper attack again to the left of Nami she move every time he attack Nami block and step back smoothly, he was about to punch her, but she got his hand pull it down so his face was down she kneed him that sent his face up. She then step forward with her left foot and use her right foot up which made contact with his right side of his face.

[[Meanwhile in the woods

"Hurry up we need to get there!" A girl yelled there was 3 people running fast heading toward the straw hats

"Are you sure there going to be there?" The Man yelled

"I don't know?" Yelled the same girl

"Who cares we need to get there!" Said another girl.

"Hey i see someone" Yelled the first girl

"Who" ask the man

"It's Robin!" yelled Dove

They pop out during the fight

"Namine!" Yelled Lamb

Nami got distracted and turn to them fast, "Namine?"Uossp said,"who's that?"

"Watch out Namine!" Yelled Hawk

Nami face back on the fight and was hit she flew back, but she thought fast and put one of her hand down to do a back flip and land on her feet like a cat,"Wait you friends don't know who's Namine? Why don't you show them.. Namine?"

The Straw hats beside Robin was more confuse and angry by Sniper. Nami still on the ground looked up she took out a small bottle and drank it.

"Yeah Namine! Beat the crap out of him" Yelled Hana(Dove)

"Yeah go Namine"said the timid Anika(Lamb)

"Namine catch!" yelled Eito(Hawk) as he through something at Nami.

Everyone was looking at the three then at Nami and everyone else who didn't know Nami secret eyes wide, mouth drop. Nami was standing there with her long hair and green eyes."Nami?" Sanji whisper

Nami caught what Eito through at her she open the fan and got in to position, Sniper got out a sword and ran, Zoro wanted to jump in there to stop him. But Nami got everything under control she stop the sword that was coming down on her with her fan she twist it and got is with her hands. Nami twirl the sword then at the same time she hold the weapons in here hands and swung each of them so they were at opposite ends. When they meet each other in the cross fired Nami yelled,"Gust of Blades!" Sniper was cut up and trown back to hit the tree Nami walk up to him and look down with pity.

"Yeah Namine!" yelled Hana Nami turn to see them and saw the reaction of the straw hats. Then Hana screamed," Watch out Namine!"

Nami turn back to Sniper with a gun in his hand pionting at Nami, Nami then causally kick his hands and that made the gun fly up in the air she got it and pointed to Sniper,"Give me one good reason on why i shouldn't kill you?" Nami said looking down on him.

Sniper grin,"I'm " Nami was getting ready to fire,"Captain's brother."

Nami didn't show emotion till something knock the gun out of her hands and kick her in the stomach Nami trow up blood and was send back, everyone surprise by the sudden attack Anika then saw who it was and yelled,"Stop Captain!"

Everyone was looking at the man who was in front of Nami, everyone wanted to attack him and kill him; he was wear a black coat and glasses his hair blond and comb. He went up to Nami and out his big hand around her throat and lift her up,"Well Angel did you get what i wanted?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it and please review i want to know your guys opinion an everything. Thanks you and next chapter is going to inform you of some of Nmai's past. ; P


	10. Chapter 10: The Crystals

Chapter 10: The Crystals

Everyone was looking at the man who was in front of Nami, everyone wanted to attack him and kill him; he was wear a black coat and glasses his hair blond and comb. He went up to Nami and out his big hand around her throat and lift her up,"Well Angel did you get what i wanted?"

Nami was looking at him with fear and hated, she put her hands on his arm so he wouldn't choke her, tears started to pour when she moved her eyes to the straw hats and her 3 friends.

"Let her go Captain!" yelled Hana

"Hey you bastard let go of Nami-san right now before i kick your ass."Sanji said in a angry low voice looking at him with deathly stare.

"Shut up!Sanji!" Nami cried which shock him and the rest, Nami moved her eyes back to Captain,"I have your god damn crystals their in their ship."

Robin, Sanji, everyone wanted to attack Captain and beat him hard for making Nami cry, he laugh then said,"Don't worry Angel. I sent one one to get them already, you kept them in the box i told you right?"

Nami wanted to run but instead more tears came as she struggled to keep elevated so she can breath,"Yes." she blurred out.

"Captain I found the box."He open them and show them to Captain.

Captain examine them,"You knew that each of these cost 1 billion right?" Nami nod,"Why didn't you just pay Arlong with this hm?"

Nami stop crying and spoke,"I needed to save my friends too because i promise."

He chuckle,"Your so noble thats why your my favorite." he smile and got the crystal that was red like a ruby in his hands. Hana, Akito, Eito, and Robin watch in horror because they knew what was going to happen next.

Akito couldn't take it,"Please don't Captain! Namine you don't have to save us!" Akito sank to the floor and cried Nami didn't even look to feel her pain because it was already inside of her. Nami made a promise and was going to complete it no matter what.

"_No regrets."_ Nami said to herself and she brace herself for what came next, everyone was tense Robin had her hands in front of everyone so they won't get involved.

"The Crystal that God himself made to take all the evil away from heaven take this pure priestess as a hostess."Captain said before stabbing the crystal in to Nami's chest, everyone was shock and madder but then confuse no blood came out.

Captain's hand was inside of Nami, she started to cry again,"AAAAHHHH!"Nami scream in pain, captain's hand came out Nami felt really weak, Captain then went for the other crystal.

"Namine?" Akito still on the ground whisper while Hana hug her and Eito looking away. Robin, Chopper, and Uossp sank to the ground crying as well, Luffy was red so was Zoro, Franky, and especially Sanji in anger.

_"Nami-san Nami"_ Sanji tremble trying to control himself_,"That bastard your so mine. I'm going to beat the crap out of you just you wait!"_

Captain got the crystal which was a clear blue,"The Crystal that the Devil himself created to take all the good from hell take this pure priestess as a hostess."Captain push the Crystal in Nami which made he scream again.

Nami still holding on his arm for dear life wanted to let go and die, but she couldn't do that she promise_,"I Promise!"_

Captain took out his hand again and slowly said in a evil voice,"Remember Angel your body, your life they belong to me, you sold them to me so you can save those three don't for get this."

He let her go Nami's hair ran smoothly through his fingers as she fell to the ground, she laid on the ground trying to sit up,"_I feel so weak."_ Nami sat up and look up to the man she sold her life to.

"In one week Angel you'll be died, and I'll have my immortal" Captain said walking away, Nami felt angry and got up to attack him before Hana went behind her and put her arms under Namis then up to stop her.

Nami was crying again,"CAPTAIN!!"She sank to the ground,"You bastard!" Nami started to cough up blood everyone ran up to her.

"Nami-san? Nami?" Sanji pleaded looking at her

"Nami who was that?" Zoro ask

"I don't care I'm going to kick his ass for making my Navigator cry!"Luffy yelled with hands in the air.

"Don't Luffy Stop!"Robin said quietly standing in front of Luffy.

"Stop why should we? We should go and best the crap out of him!" Franky said Chopper, and Ussop agreed

"Don't be stupid." Nami said in a hush tone she got up from the ground

"Namine?" Hana whisper

Nami smiled and stood straight,"I'm fine i promise."

"No! Your not Namine!"Eito yelled Nami face didn't change her smile turn to a sad smile she look down.

"I'm fine i have no regrets." Nami said looking at the ground.

"You didn't have to save us!"Akito yelled with tears in her eyes,"You didn't have to save us."this time in a whisper.

"Wait whats going on and how do you know Nami?" Uossp pointed out.

"I'm going out for a walk, I'll meet you guys later." Nami started to walk away, everyone stood there looking at her.

"Namin..?" Eito put his hand on Akito she look down.

Hana turn to the confuse straw hats,"Which one is Sanji-san"

Sanji turn to her,"I am..Why?"

"I want you to follow Namine to make sure she won't get hurt...Please."Hana look away trying to hide her tears.

Sanji smile,"Sure." Sanji then went after Nami, trying to be at least 15 feet away from her.

[[ With the rest of them

"Might tell us whats going on?" Zoro ask

"Yeah whats you history with Nami" Chopper step forward.

"And who was that guy?" Franky ask

"And what was that cool looking rock?" Luffy ask then hit on the head by Uossp

Hana look at them,"I'll tell you every thing...Robin can you help me. They know you better."

Robin sadly smile,"Sure"

Eito step in,"My name is Eito and my code name is Hawk,"He look at Akito she step forward looking at the ground not wanting to see Nami's friends in the eye,"This is my little sister Akito."

She look up and whisper,"Nice to meet you, my code name is Lamb."

Hana then spoke,"My name is Hana, my code name is Dove, and that bastard that was here was my Captain."

"Was?" Chopper ask.

"Yes you see Nami trade her life for them." Robin step in,"And don't worry were going to tell you whats going on."

[[Mean while with Sanji

Sanji could bearly see Nami,_"Nami-san whats going on?Why do you have long hair? Why didn't you tell us Nami? Nami?"_ Sanji stop with the polietness and look down to the ground then started to follow again.

"Nami? Did I fell in love with you?"Sanji whisper,_"No it can't be I I don't know what love really feel like. But i have these strong feeling for Nami more then any women on the planet."_ Sanji then remember the words that the Man Captain Said early _"_In one week Angel you'll be died, and i'll have my immortatly"

"_No way that Bastard is going to kill Nami!Over my dead body I'll protect Nami no matter what! AHH why didn't i kick that man's ass early?! Because Nami said don't get involde."_ Sanji look up and eyes wide to see a figured on the ground.

[[Mean while with Nami

Nami was crying,_"This was NOT suppose to happen! They he was not suppose to see that. Please don't hate me. Please i like our firendship! I like it no love it! Please Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, Franky, Chopper, Robin... Sanji, Sanji! SANJI!"_ Nami stop leting more tears fall,"I wasn't suppose to fall in love."

Nami look up and saw shw was a top of a water fall she stop 10 feet away from the edge and stood there,_"I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you.. Sanji! Now its harder to accecpt the fact that I'm going to die in a week...Sani..I dont want to die. B But i have to!"_

Nami cried more till she felt sick and cough up more blood she put her hand on the tree and the other to her mouth bending down. Her long orange hair covering her face that is touch the ground, her clost dirt and rip. Her green eyes red, she stop crying and felt more serious, she swaolloed trying not to to faint, but it didn't work Nami fell to the ground.

Sanji saw Nami and rush up to her,"Nami?! Nami?!" she shake her a bit and bend down to see if she's still breathing and she is,_"Good she's breathing...But whats wrong with her?"_

"Sanji.." Nami mumble Sanji eyes went to her face hopeing she would say something else.Nami's eyes open wide.

"Nami-san!!" Sanji said happly to see the goddess awake, but something wans't right her look at her and she look at him.

Nami stear at him then got up, she put her hand on the ground and push her up.

Sanji shock because Nami was getting up and Angel wings coming out of her back, and when she came out there was a white electric popping about when Nami separate herself with her body. She was sitting up with her body still in Sanji arms she look at Sanji with her cold green eyes and she whisper,"Hey Sanji."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like Im going to update evey 2 or three days...but if i dont have homwork 2 days or less. PLease Rate and Review i want your guys opinion on my Fanfic, and if you have any other i ideas please tell me Please and thank you!!!!!!!!!!! ; P


	11. Chapter 11: Angel and Kitten

Chapter 11: Angel and Kitten

Sanji shock because Nami was getting up and Angel wings coming out of her back, and when she came out there was a white electric popping about when Nami separate herself with her body. She was sitting up with her body still in Sanji arms she look at Sanji with her cold green eyes and she whisper,"Hey Sanji."

Sanji look at her,"What the hell?"

The rest of her got up with her long orange she was wearing white high heels with the ribbons climbing up her leg and stop on near the knee, white shorts, and a white shirt that had her selves's on her arm, her wings tuck in,"Guess your wondering whats happening huh?" she look over shoulder to Sanji.

Sanji wasn't shock anymore,"Yeah I'm.. I want to know whats happening with Nami."

The Angel want to the edge and look at the sky it was already dark and the moon was big and bright."Well you can call me Angel, and do you remember those crystal that Captain has?"

"Yeah what about them?"

"The Crystal that the Devil himself created to take all the good from hell." She look forward again looking at the moon, she held out her arms a tiny white snowflake went on her hands and she held it close to her chest. She close her eyes the wind started to pick up and twril around her, the leaves, the wind, and the water went around her.

The wind pick up more and made her hair go up in the air she relax and open her eyes she turn around to face Sanji as the wind started to settled down she smile,"I'm the crystal that the Devil created and if i were you i would step away from my body."She pointed out.

Sanji look at Nami's body and saw it move a bit, Nami eyes shot open but they were pure red/brown her mouth open a bit. Nami's body roll out of Sanji's arms and her knees on the ground and her hands, she was breathing hard Sanji gasp when he saw bat's wing coming out of Nami's back. Then red electric things shot around her and came out another Nami she pull herself out of Nami's body and step back looking down.

"Now if i was you i would pull my body away." Angel said Sanji did what she said and the new Nami's feet started to spark, she was wearing the same shoes like Angel but in black, a black mini skirt, and a shirt that was split in the middle with straps holding them together.

Sanji look at her_,"God Damn i wouldn't mind being stick with her in a closet."_

The Nami in black look up and the spark took on in to a fire it cover her body and you can see the outline of her red eyes, it exploded and also settle down, she smirk,"Hey Angel." she said.

Angel look at her,"Do you always have to make a flashy entrees?"

"Yeah"She said simple and look at Sanji,"Hey Sanji. You can call me Kitty and I'm The Crystal that God himself created to take all the evil away from heaven ."

Sanji look at them he was on the ground holding Nami tightly,"Whats up with the nick names?"

Angle asnwer this,"So it would be easier for you to call us some thing else then Nami, and it doesn't really matter Kitten, Angel, and Namine is the Nami in your arms."

"What do you mean?"

Kitty spoke this time,"The legend of The Kitten of Darkness that's Nami, and Captain gave the nickname Angel to Nami as well. That's why she hate to be call an Angel, because were really not an Angel."

"Wait so Nami is the Kitten of Darkness?" Sanji wanted to understand this.

"Yes"Angel said.

"Why did she join that's guy's crew when she was in Arlong?"

Angel answer again,"She needed money and Captain's crew makes a lot of money so she join, but she didn't wanted to go this deep, Captain endanger her friends life so she went to find these crystal, in one week our life's is going to disappear. Captain wants to be immortal, but needs a priestess that is pure."

"A priestess that is pure? Wait Nami still a virgin?" Sanji ask with hope in his eyes that Nami was a virgin.

"Yeah you can't sacrifice someone that's dirty, she must be pure and untouched by a man or she'll die in the process."

Sanji could help, but smile then he frown,"I don't want Nami to die."

Both of them look at him in surprise on what he was saying,"I don't want Nami-san to die,"He held her tight and a tear escape him,"I need Nami-san and so does everyone else i don't care what happens I'm going to save Nami-san even if it kills me."Sanji said a little louder looking at the sleeping Nami that he was holding so close to his chest.

"We won't accept the help you know."Kitten said

"I don't care"Sanji said moving a hair on Nami's face.

"Well you have a week to decide what you going to do,"Angel said then lean against the tree,"Ha I feel like I'm getting weaker we should go back in our body."

"Why did you two came out?" Sanji ask

"because if we didn't Nami will..would have die"Angel said getting close to Sanji and her body,"Lets go kitte ah ah." Kitten push Angel to the body, Angel fell into place and disappear in Nami's body.

"What?" Sanji ask as Kitten went up close to him then sat down.

"Are you in love with Nami?" she ask like it was nothing.

"What"Sanji turn red,"Well I I d..d d"

"Don't worry,"she said with caring eyes,"If you don't know then found out because this might be the last week you'll have with us. Also when Nami wakes up she won't remember a thing of we talk about, but she'll know that we talk about the crystal." She went up to him and was very close to his face and lean in for a kiss, but she went to her body again.

Sanji was there beating red sweating and look down to Nami who move more and open her eyes that were green, they made eye contact.

Nami who was turning red look surprise at Sanji looking down at her. Sanji then look up avoiding eye contact,"Hey look a shooting star m make a wish Nami-san."

Nami look up and saw the shooting star, she close her eyes_,"I wish i didn't have to die, please save me. Ah whats up with this headache_" Nami open her eyes and smile.

Sanji sneak a peek at her and saw her smile he look up_,"I wish i could tell her my feeling and I know I'm going to save her, Nami is not going to die_."Sanji look at the sky then down to Nami he got up and her still in his arm put her down.

Nami look to the edge,"You know when i was here i always wanted to jump this water fall, but i was to scared to do it."

"Really?"Sanji then got Nami in his arms again and started to run to the cliff and every thing went slow when Sanji jump off the cliff to the shining water. Sanji had a big ass smile and look at Nami who face was scared then slowly turn to a smile that got bigger, Nami held on to Sanji as they fell and hit like water.

Nami went up and gasp looking around to see Sanji smiling at her."That was mean." Nami said looking at him, she look up to the sky and started to swim to shore. They got out all dripping wet Nami look at him, she went up to him and kiss his cheek,"Thank you." she walk away heading to Ms. Wippo which is very very far away.

Sanji look at her with hearts in his eyes and spin around to her,"For what Nami-swan?" Sanji heart disappear when he say Nami's sad face.

"For making me forget about my curse." she look away and went on walking.

Sanji didn't know how to feel, he was sad/mad that she is going to die, but happy that he help her._"Curse?"_ he went and stop Nami,"What curse Nami-san?"

Nami look at him,"Well remember when my sister told you about our life?"Sanji nod,"Well Hana help me to look up info on my real mother, and we found out that she's a priestess and it ran in our blood. Before she died when i was a month old, a man put a curse on me saying that I will be the host of the crystals."

Sanji look at her,"So you knew about this?"

"Yeah I knew it 3 years before it happens...it's density I I can't do nothing about it." Nami whisper the last part.

Sanji look down covering his eye,"You can always change density."

"I wish i could..but i can't. I promise."

Sanji wanted to yell at Nami for saying that, but he couldn't because it was Nami. He got her hand and pull her close then wrap the other around her waist.

"What are you doing Sanji?" Nami ask looking at him with a tiny hint of red.

"We made a deal, you taught me how to dance and I'm going to teach you how to ballroom dance, just follow my lead ok?" He look at her and she nod. They begun to dance and Nami caught on fast she was a fast learner. They didn't noticed that an hour past till Nami could handle her headache no more, she felt dizzy and fainted in Sanji arms.

"Nami-san? Nami-san?"Sanji pull her in to his arm and saw her sleeping,"_Well of course she wants to sleep..she's beat up and have to be tired_." Sanji started to Ms.Wippo with Nami in his arms, he look sad and want to help Nami, but she's not going to let him because "density" he didn't care he's going to make sure him and the rest of the straw hats come up with a plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yes i finish with this chapter! Hope you like please review if you want me to change anything like spelling error of anything. Please tell me your opinion on my fanfic i would like to know and next chapter will be up by tomorrow night thank you!!! ; P


	12. Chapter 12: A Pure Priestess

Chapter 12: A Pure Priestess

"Nami-san? Nami-san?"Sanji pull her in to his arm and saw her sleeping,"_Well of course she wants to sleep..she's beat up and have to be tired_." Sanji started to Ms.Wippo with Nami in his arms, he look sad and want to help Nami, but she's not going to let him because "density" he didn't care he's going to make sure him and the rest of the straw hats come up with a plan.

Sanji enter Ms.Wippo house it was only 8 he look around no one seem to be home he carry Nami to her room and set her on her bed and tuck her in, he left her and went to the kitchen to see a red eye Anika.

"Sanji-san! your home where's Namine is she ok what happen? Where is she!" Anika yelled the last question.

"Relax she's upstairs resting, and by the way you never told me your name?" Sanji smile at her.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Anika I'm one of Namnei's friends when she was with Captains crew." she said timid

"Nice to meet you Anika can you tell me where is everyone else?"

"Oh yes they went to the store and they should be"She didn't finish because a yelled.

"Were back Anika!" Her older brother yelled, they enter the kitchen one by one.

"Sanji! your back where Nami?" Uossp ask setting the food on the table

Luffy came in when he heard Sanji,"Sanji food now!"He begged

"Cook-san where Ms. Navigator?" Robin ask with a worry face.

"Ero-cook nothing better happen to Nami."Zoro sat down eating a apple

"Hey is Nami OK?" Franky ask

"Sanji!"Chopper cried with joy,"Where's Nami?"

Sanji finally spoke,"She's upstairs and she's asleep, Chopper she's hurt so can you check on her?"

"Yeah!"Chopper went to check on Nami while all the others ask more question about Nami.

"Thank you Sanji-san"Sanji turn around to see Hana looking up at him with a smile," My name is Hana and this is my boyfriend Eito."

Eito went up to Sanji and shook his hand."Thanks for taking care of Namine she's like a sister to me."

"No problem"Sanji said then started to cook dinner.

[[Meanwhile upstairs

Chopper finsh Nami check up and told everyone it was small cuts and bruises, 2 hour past and Nami woke up to people taking downstairs."_Whats going on_?" Nami got up and change into her pajama which was blue tank top with a single yellow chick and bottoms cover with them and matching slippers.

She went downstairs and went to the kitchen to get something to drink."_Ms. Wippo is asleep already_." Nami thought she went to the door way of the living room to stop and hear they're talking about her.

"So Namine didn't tell you anything?"Anika ask

"No she told me about the crystals that's all." Sanji simply answer

"Namine always like that."Hana said

"Yeah she never wants help."Uossp pointed out remembering what happen at Arlong Park

"Yeah i know, but she really have good heart she doesn't want you guys involve."Eito said drinking his coffee.

"But were friends so we are going to get involved if she likes it or not." Luffy said proudly

"Hey you guys are deep and your going to meet some people that Namine know and we should tell you their story." Hana said

"But if Ms. Navigator wants to share her past with us she would tell us right?"Robin ask

"Yes, but you should know and Namine even ask to inform you a bit."Eito said,"So I'll tell you the events that happen,."

Nami look down to her cup,_"I should go I don't want to listen to this I put it behind me already. Behind me? What I'm saying I'm not done with it."_

"But first here are the name our friend name Sakura, Sweet Pea the Captains bodyguard, and Reaper. There the main ones."Hana pointed out looking at her drink

"It happen about for years ago when Namine, Sakura, and Sweet Pea were on a roof top that's when all the trouble started. Sweet Pea stole Namine's first love her boyfriend Reaper we don't know his real name, Namine hated Sweet pea, but she can't hit her."

[[In the story

On the roof was Nami and Sweet pea facing each other with hate in there eyes,"Kitten guess you mad about me stealing your boyfriend huh?" Sweet Pea smirk.

Nami didn't show emotion,"I don't care you can have him. I don't want a two timer anyway."Nami said in a dangerous voice,_"Shit what I'm going to do I cant hit her she she looks like Sakura." _Nami turn to Sakura who was pass out on the floor.

"Why don't you attack me Namine? Why cant you hit me!?"Sweet pea yelled then ran to Nami and punch her in the stomach then the jaw which made Nami hit the west wall, Sweet pea when up to her and pull her up Nami look at her with a clod stare Sweet pea slap Nami and let her go Nami sank to the ground.

Sweet pea then yelled,"Stop looking at me with those eyes!"Sweet pea look at her with pity,"You still cant touch me even after i had sex with Reaper. Your a disgrace Angel!" Sweet pea called Nami Angel which made her mader and she wanted to beat the crap out of her more then ever.

Sweet pea left the roof and while Sakura woke up and saw Nami on the wall,"Namine."She whisper trying to get to her but couldn't she was badly hurt,"Namine."

Nami got up got up and was leaning against the wall eyes open she want started to walk to the edge on the building were there was no fence Nami look down to her feet and whisper,"Mother looking at me tell me what do you see yes i lost my mind." Nami shed a tear and sank to her feet and yelled,"Mother looking at me will i ever be free have i cross the line!"

After that Nami was help up by Eito who came when she yelled, Hana went to help Sakura a week after that things were tense in the crew and Captain found out a rumor about some magic crystals and wants to check it out.

They left Aries island which was base and went to Chamomile island which was a tropical jungle," Toodee do you know what were even looking for?"Hana ask trying not to get dirt on her.

"Were looking for some crysatl that the Captain wants."Sakura said eating a apple.

"Yeah it suppose to grant immortlity."Eito said reading a book. Nami was leading the group to a temple.

"This is it. It must be."Nami told Captain

"Good good Angel i want you Reaper, and Toodee to check it out and bring me back that crystal."Captain said looking at the temple, it had vines and trees surrounding it and on the temple with wild flowers all over.

Nami, Sakura and Reaper went up to the entress he look at her,"Kitten I'm sorry."

"Fuck off Jules." Nami said cutting him off and saying his real name, Sakura went up to him and whisper in his ear.

"OH Burn Jules."she went next to Nami and stick her tongue at him They started in the temple everything was fine till Reaper step on a stone and they fell Reaper was to busy screaming Nami had a rope out and through it up to a stick and grab on to dear like with Sakura in holding on her.

They stop and Nami got rope burn, Reaper fell on spikes that went through his stomach, legs and arms he whisper,"Kitten h help me."

"Sorry, but now you know how i feel."Nami said with a angry face and climb up leaving her ex to die,"It doesn't matter if i help him he would still die." Nami got on top to see dead body with arrows in them, burns on them and snake all around,"Shit."

Nami turn to Sakura,"Ok this is what we have to do if we don't want to be skeleton were going to front flip our way there got that?"

"Yes Kitty!" Sakura said with determination.

They started to run and she front flips all the way there avoid the arrows, They look around and behind them."Thank you god!" Nami whisper. They went to a room with a stone table with writing on it,"Toodee copy these we migth need them for later." Nami told Sakura.

She copy them down with a pocket notebook she brought and copy the symbols. Nami went up to the table and grab the crystal then the room shine Nami look around with the crystals in her hands.

The ground vibrated and the ceiling came down she jump out of the way ,"Run!!!" Sakura yelled

A giant rock fall out and started to roll near Nami and Sakura They ran not run ran out of there."What the hell I'm not Indian Jones!!" Nami yelled with stream of tears in her eyes, they jump out of the building breathing hard. Sakura back on the ground breathing eyes wide open, Nami's long hair around her and she was cover in dirt and dust."Got it." Nami said rolling over showing the crystal.

"Good good now where is Reaper?" Captain ask

Nami and Sakura got up Sakura went to her brother and sister Eito, Anika. Nami went to Captain and gave him the crystal and said in a clam voice,"He's dead." and with that she and Sakura, Eito, Hana, and Ankia left everyone the others in shock.

But Captain with a grin that was proud,"Lets go and found out how i become immortal." and they left the temple.

During lunch Captain and there translator is trying to figure out the symbols Nami and the others waiting for them Nami look up at them,"A Pure Priestess."

"A pure priestess?" Hana look at her.

"Yeah one symbol said pure priestess." Nami said.

Eito look at Nami,"Wait a pure priestess isn't your mother a priestess?"

"Yeah and if they need one that's pure it might be me ," Nami look at the captains tent,"The blood of a priestess run in my blood and hopefully they dont need.." Nami didn't finish because Captain came out with a big grin.

"My crew i come with great new! We found out how to work the crystal, but there are 3 of them Crystal of Heaven, Crystal of Hell, and the Crystal of life." Captain look over his crew,"We found one of those crystal and we need to find a host of sakufice we need a pure priestess as a host.." Captain was interrupted by is youngest brother Nano

"Brother i know where to find a pure priestess."Nano stood up proudly

"Oh you do Nano my bother? Where?" Captain ask with a eyebrow up.

"Right there." Nano pointed at Nami.

Nami eyes open wide and yelled,"What the hell are you saying Nano?"

Captain knews that his brother would never lie to him "Get her friends and bring her to me." Captain commanded.

The crew stood up and grab Nami's friend, they tied there hands behind there back, Eito try to fight, but got his face smack on they table. Nami didn't resisted if she did they will hurt her friends, one of the men took her up to him and in a loud voice he commanded,"Relax!" They stop and he look at Nami."Now if that's true? You would them the truth or your friends will get killed." Nami look at him with no fear in her eyes and open her mouth to answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for taking so long i was swamp with homework, but i hope you love it please rate and review thank you!!!!!!! Oh and the next chapter will be in 2 or 3 days ; )


	13. Chapter 13: Host of the Crystal of Life

Chapter 13: Host of the Crystal of Life

The crew stood up and grab Nami's friend, they tied there hands behind there back, Eito try to fight, but got his face smack on the table. Nami didn't resisted if she did they will hurt her friends, one of the men took her up to him and in a loud voice he commanded,"Relax!" They stop and he look at Nami."Now if that's true? You would them the truth or your friends will get killed." Nami look at him with no fear in her eyes and open her mouth to answer.

All of them waited for her answer Nami close her mouth and escape the men grasp and said in a dangerous voice,"Bite me."

Captain smack her across her face and look at Hana and nod. Nami turn to see what he nod at and saw a knife up Hana's neck and went deep that trails of blood slip out, Hana eyes widen and the rest of her friends with angry face.

Nami face Captain and yelled,"Stop it! Yes! Yes I'm now let them GO!!" Captain look at her and smile. He whisper some thing in Nano's ears and he whisper something in 4 others. They tied Nami's hand and the rest of her friends and took them away from the crew. Nami was behind Captain and the others was being held from the 4 other men. They arrive to stone platform and captain took Nami in the center with him.

"Bring me the crystal." Captain order and Sniper went to get it,"Don't move or they

will die." Captain said looking at Nami. You could tell if he didn't have her friends she attack and even try to kill him if she could.

"Here Big Brother the Crystal." Sniper said have a exciting grin on his face.

"Get me the translated." The Translate went up to Captain and gave him a piece of paper to say. Nami stood there with no one behind her, every one was waiting for whats is going to happen next.

Captain look at the paper and through it away and got the green crystal,"The Crystal of Life I Captain Tyrant ask you to give me immortality."The crystal glowed a bit," Take this girl as a host. Miss Namine that is pure as the water in heaven." The crystal glowed more and Nami started to sweat a bit. The wind started to pick up and what seem like a storm came."Crystal of Life did you accept this girl?" The crystal glowed bright like the sun. Captain put the crystal to Nami's chest.

"Namine!!!" Anika yelled escaping the guy that was holding her and ran straight to Nami and the Captain till Nami yelled

"Stop!!" Nami look at Anika who stop and Anika fell to the ground. Nami close her eyes and scream when a inch if the crystal went in more tears treating to fall fell. The whole island was really bright and you can see it for miles. when the crystal enter Nami she was still no one made a noise thinking she die till blink and look at Captain who was shocked at the outcome of putting the crystal near her chest.

Captain smile and remember the rest of what the paper and said,"The girl that God himself loved yet cruse. The Devil who hated her yet accepted her, she doesn't belong in heaven or hell. Black Cat who real name is Miss Kiko who is in heaven look at the curse you had pass down to your daughter!" Captain look away from the sky to Nami's face,"Now Miss Namine I want you to say this 'I accept the fact that i will be the host for the Crystal of Life.' and say that with out regret."

Nami look at him deep in his eyes,"I accept the fact that I will be the host for the Crystal of Life" Nami said like if was nothing just another sentence.

"Good Miss Namine. Now God in Heaven and the Devil in Hell do you accept this girl as your host?" The earth shake and a light from the sky came out shining at Nami. Every one quiet not daring to speak and watch what was happening. Captain was waiting for the last sign so they can be done. And it came it started to rain with the sun out shining.

"It's done."He said and walk up to Nami who eyes turn green."I see they change you eyes color. What use to be a lovely brown is now a gorgeous green."He wipe a bit of hair from Nami's face to her ear.

"Let go of me." she said in a dangerous voice and pull away,"Well? LET THEM GO NOW!" Nami yelled at the people holding her friends and they did.

"Kitty?" Eito said looking at Nami who was walking toward him.

"Were going back to Aries Island, so go and pack up." Captain said walking away from them

Nami stop in front all four of them they all look at her,"Get up we need to pack and go back to Aries Island."Nami look away and back at them, they were amaze on how she didn't care,"Well? Lets go."

"Yeah!" They said all at once and follow Nami as she lead them back to camp.

"I'm sorry" They look surprise at Nami," I just sold my life for that monster."

"Namine..We could run?" Sakura said which made Nami stop and look at her,"We'll run away."

The rest look at her then Hana spoke up,"I agree. I dont want to be with them any more."

"I'll go."Anika agree

"Me too. How about you Kitty?" Eito look at Nami, she look down then to where Captain was.

"If we do..you guys won't regret it right?" They all nod," Are you sure this is what you want to do?" They nod again,"Then.. We'll leave on the first night we arrive at Aries Island."

With that Nami left them and went to the camp to pack, a week pass when they arrive at Aries Island, they talk over how they were going to escape what time and which place and how. Every thing was fine, but Captain was smart and kept a look at over there apartment they lived in.

[[Out of the story

Every one was quiet just trying to understand what was only half of the story.

"Wow" Uossp said Anika, Eito, and Hana was looking at them there face was shock, sad, and guilt.

"Na-Nami had it bad." Franky whisper

"I don't know what to say."Zoro comment look down to his shoes

Chopper, Luffy, and Robin said nothing, Sanji just look at them feeling like an idiot trying to fool himself that he knew whats going when he didn't know shit.

_"Nami-san...I'm sorry."_ Sanji look away

Nami who was still standing where she was look at her cup of water trembling as the memorizes flood in, the incident, the fight on the roof, her death, and the deal, it took over Nami and tears begin to flow down her cheeks. She wanted to run away, she didn't want think about this, but she couldn't move, so she stay and listen to the rest of the story.

[[Back in the story

It was the day and everything went smoothly till they were in the center of Cancer city which is a bit smaller then Aries City. There was Sweet Pea and Nano with at least 100 men from the crew, they surrounded them and took out there weapons."Well well well you want to leave Captain's crew you need to get through us."Sweet Pea smile. Nami and the others look around them Nami sign,"No regret?" and they look at her with a grin and at the same time,"No." then the battle started.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! done with this chapter hope you like it, next is going to be the finsh of Nami's past. Rate and Review Please!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14: Glass Shards

Chapter 14: Glass Shards

It was the day and everything went smoothly till they were in the center of Cancer city which is a bit smaller then Aries City. They were all wearing black, Hana in a pants and a tube top with her favorite bracelet, Anika in a long-sleeve shirt that showed cleavage and in capris with her ankle bracelet, Eito in a shirt and pants with a necklace with a cross on it, Sakura in a skirt and a long tank top with her heart shape clip in her hair and a key shape necklace, and Nami in a dress with sleeves showing a bit of cleavage and her high heels.

There was Sweet Pea and Nano with at least 100 men from the crew, they surrounded them and took out there weapons."Well well well you want to leave Captain's crew you need to get through us."Sweet Pea smile. Nami and the others look around them Nami sign,"No regret?" and they look at her with a grin and at the same time,"No." then the battle started.

They look around each of the men had weapons, one of them sneak behind Sakura and grabbed her. But Sakura was a good fighter and knock him out by hitting his gut hard, the other men then charge attack at once. Nami who was a good fighter prefer to use her staff or her two sai (Sai are what Raphael in TMNT have). Sakura use her Kong-fu, Anika uses a sword, Hana have nunchaku, and her brother Eito with his fist.

All the strongest one went after Nami and Sakura, Nami decided to use her sai. She block a sword coming down on her and kick the guy's face and punch the one in front of her; Hana hit a lot of people in the head, Sakura punch her way out to see Sweet Pea 20 feet away of her with Nano by her side.

Eito was kicking ass knocking people out who wasn't his friend,"Alright! That was the 16 one i got." Eito loved to fight, Anika who was really good with a sword and was like a samurai moving swift like the wind.

Nami already lost her staff and sai and started to use her fist on man-man combat other words kick boxing, they already took most of them down. Each have three expect Nami who was on her last one, she had one bullet shot in her thigh and many bruises and cuts, but she was still standing and was going to kick ass.

Sakura who already took the last guy down and was looking at Sweet Pea and Nano; Nano then took out a gun and pointed at Sakura and shot, Nami turn to see if everyone was OK to see that Nano was pointing a gun at Sakura.

Nami punch the guy she was fighting with in the face and turn to ran toward Sakura, everything seem to go slow for Nami as she ran as fast as she could to get to Sakura, but then a sound made Nami eyes go small in shock a sound of a gun fired Nami ran faster trying to hold in a tear till she let it out and scream,"SAKURA!!!!" Hana was done and turn when Nami scream and so did everyone else.

Time still went slowly for Nami as she saw the bullet enter Sakura, she caught in middle of falling and held her in her arms,"Sakura? Saukura it's okay I'm here okay?" Nami pleaded and everyone else rush up to them.

Anika with tears her eyes already cried,"Sakura! Please stay with us were here."

Hana was speechless and Eito was in pure shock. Sakura look at them and smile and with a low whisper,"It's okay I know I'm going to die, but...but thank you,"Sakura was crying,"Thank you Hana you were my first best friend, Thank you Anika and Eito my brother and sister i love you guys, and Namine thank you for always being there for me and for showing me there's more to life then this crew." Sakura took off her necklace and gave it Nami who she knew that would affect this event the most,"Thank you all I..I don't know what I'll do with out you guys.''

Nami was quiet looking down on Sakura in her arms, everyone else already crying, Sakura smile and close her eyes which never open again. Nami was silence and gave Eito Sakura's body to hold, everyone in was to busy crying didn't noticed that Nami stood up. The heaven above started to cry, the wind pick up and it look like the world was going to end.

Nami look at to see Nano and Sweet Pea, Sweet pea order Nano to kill Nami and left because she saw what was in Nami's eyes and got scared. There was hatred in Nami's eyes, fire, anger, revenge, all of that in Nami's green eyes. She slowly started to walk to Nano and she had no expression on her face, Nano was getting scared and pointed the gun at Nami.

"Stay away Kitten!" Nano then regain cool, Nami slow walk toward Nano then he fired away three times. Nami moved her head a bit and the first bullets scrap her cheek, then the seconded hit her right shoulder, the third hit her in the stomach, and the last one in her left side of her leg 3 inches away of her other shot.

Nami kept moving her long wet hair hiding her eyes, her outfit socking wet, Nano then fired again,"Shit no more bullets!" Nano eyes widen that he had no bullets and stand no chance against Nami when she was anger.

Nami then kick him in the stomach and then grab his shirt and pull him up to punch him in the face. She look at him and he look up and eyes widen to see what she took out he then smirk and stumble stood up and look at her. Nami eyes were emotionless and he said something that Nami will never forget," Why should i die when an Angel deserved to die?"

Nami eyes widen and pull the trigger of the gun she pulled out he fell to the ground blood splatter everywhere and on Nami body and face. Nami's hand were shaking she close her eyes as tear escape her, then she got madder and wanted to shot herself till something grab her shoulder, Nami was ready to kick whoever ass it was. but then the thing hug her and it was Eito.

"Shh Namine every thing is going to be okay relax Nami relax." Nami eyes were wide and she drop her gun and hug Eito back burying her head in his chest and cried and cried until she pass out. Eito hold her in his arms and Anika was holding Sakura lifeless body in her arms as well, Hana was leading then back to there apartment that they bought when Nami was 12, It seem that there weren't going to leave Aries Island after all.

A week had pass and half of the men in the fight was ether in the hospital or was okay eleven were died including Nano and Sakura. They had funerals separate for Nano and Sakura, Squad thirteen didn't went to the funerals except Sakura's.

They stayed there an hour after the speech of the priest and left except Nami who was staring at the tomb in Aries cemetery and on the tomb it said,"In loving memory of Sakura 'Toodee' Aly. We'll always remember you in our hearts." Nami then lay the flower she was holding for two hours on her tomb.

"It's your favorite flower, I'm sorry.. for everything Sakura." Nami then look at the tulips and heard something behind her she stood and turn around to see who it was.

"Well well well I knew I'll find you here Angel," Nami just stare at him,"Look I don't care that you kill my brother, he's dead weight, and i need to talk to you in my office in one and in half hour from now." With that he turn and left, Nami look at him walk away and she turn to go to the apartment to change.

Nami change into a black strapless shirt with two thick threads of the shirt draping over her shoulders, and was showing her stomach and she had denim jeans and red tennis shoes. She was in front of Cabot building looking at the twenty-six floor building, Nami walk in the first floor was just a waiting room she didn't care and everyone else didn't dare to get kitten mad last time they did she almost destroy half of the city.

As Nami went up to the elevator every followed her with there eyes, Nami noticed but didn't care she went in and waited it seem like forever Nami been standing in the elevator, Captain's office is the last floor. Nami look at the door went it open she got out to see Captains standing there with a evil smile.

"I'll kill your friends." He said simple

Nami eyes widen," What did you say?"

He look deep in her eyes,"I said I'll kill them..." Captain was interrupted by Namis fist.

"Bastard!" Nami then attack again, but Captain had the speed devil fruit and kick Nami in the stomach, back, chin, and Nami tried to fight but could it was to hard for her to stand and fell on the floor. Eyes wide looking up at him waiting for his next move.

"If you get me the Crystal of Heaven and Crystal of Hell, I'll let your friends live and set them free," Nami eye widen again," But you have to give up your life and got to stay pure until death, if you don't they're died so whats you choice?"

Is that all i have to do?" Nami said quickly." I just need to get you those damn crystals and you'll set them free?"

"Of course, you get what you want and i get what i want." Captain grinned," Are you sure you want to give up your life for those 3?"

Nami started to shake in sadness and in anger," Yes!" She shed a tear and got up looking straight at him," I'll do anything. I'll give up my life I don't care. As long as they live I don't care." Nami said looking down to the creamy marble floor, the room was dark and the only light on was the one in the middle.

Captain laugh," Fine, but you only have 3 years to find the crystal that god himself made, and the crystal the devil himself made. Now get going Angel you only have 3 years." He said with a smile for he had won.

"Yes" Nami answer in a cold voice and turn around to leave then she stop in tracks and said over her shoulder," I wont forget this Captain. Oh, and tell them i 'll see them later. So Farewell for now Captain." and she keep waking without even looking back.

Captain sign and turn around to open a big window, and whisper," I cant wait to see her again," The he laugh so loudly that it shaken the building.

Nami was outside and hear is laugh she stood still and yelled," You fucking cold heart beast!!" and she fell to the floor realizing the deal she just made her left hand on her mouth and she didn't have regrets," I won't cry any more over this i promise Sakura." With that she got up and walk over to the shore and took a boat (that wasn't hers) and left.

[[ Out of the story

"So that what really happen, that's Nami history with Captain. She suffer more then a lot of people." Eito said

"She done so much and...and she doesn't deserved this.. Namine doesn't deserve to die. Anika said shivering

"Who said Nami was going to die?" Luffy said looking out of the window,"Nami is MY navigator and i won't let anyone kill her!" Luffy yelled the last part,"Right guys?!"

The strawhats smile,"Yeah!"

"We won't let anyone touch Nami with out going through us." Ussop said proudly

"Yeah Nami is our friend too so will kick anyone ass who try to hurt her!' Chopper said standing with Ussop

"And that bastard Captain is mine!" Sanji said with fire.

Zoro, Robin, and Franky with big smiles, and Hana, Anika, and Eito with a surprise face which turn into a smile Then the heard a glass brake and turn around to see Nami with big eyes that were red and the glass of water shard on the floor and in Nami's hand. Nami was so shock that she broke the glass of water in her hands, sanji was the first to get to her.

"Nami-san relax and open your hand!" Nami gain control and open her hands to reveled the bloody shard of glass in her hand that drip to the floor,"I'll clean this up guys everyone can go to bed." Sanji told the others while looking at Nami's hand, everyone agreed and went upstairs to sleep some look back and headed upstairs. They decide were they're going to sleep and went to bed.

"Sorry." Nami said hiding her eyes.

"It's okay Nami-san it was a accident right lets get you clean up." Sanji lead her to the kitchen and remember where they put the first-aid and bandages Nami's hands. he held it for a second and look at Nami that was blushing a bit and smile."There all better Nami-san.

"Thank you Sanji, and I'm sorry." Nami said again not knowing what to do.

"Like i said Nami-san it's not your fault, and it should be me saying sorry I didn't know about you past and well you forgive me?" Sanji said looking right in to her eyes. Nami and nod,"Do you want to talk about it Nami-san?"

"No it's okay there's nothing to talk about, I know I'm going to die in six days and I'm not going to let you guys interfere." Nami look out the window, Sanji taken back from what she said,"I'm not going to listen to your plans, I'm going to die and i accepted that fate." Nami look at him,"and you can't change my mind."

Sanji look at her and smile,"Likewise Nami-san what every you say but WE are NOT going to change what we had already decided as well." Nami look at him and he look at her,"Well it's later and we should get going to bed right?"

Sani smile at her and lead her upstairs to the bedroom and before Nami went into her room she whisper,"Thank you Sanji."Nami smile and went into her room, Sanji heard what she said and also smiled.

Nami went in to her bedroom to see that Anika had taken this room to sleep in. Nami look at her with soft eyes and a soft smile, she went up to her an dlook at her peaceful face, then went to her own bed and face the wall. Nami curled up like a ball and started to talk to herself,"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get you guys involved. Bellmere help me I..I need help I need a plan." With that Nami fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO SORRY!! I got this reseach paper on the last minute and need to fo a lot of reseach and i need a day of relax and all sorry sorry please dont hate me!! Well any ways hope you like please rate and review I want to know what you guys are thinking about it. Thank you and I'll have the next chapter in one week Thank you!!


	15. Chapter 15: A Rose

Chapter 15 : A Rose

Nami went in to her bedroom to see that Anika had taken this room to sleep in. Nami look at her with soft eyes and a soft smile, she went up to her an look at her peaceful face, then went to her own bed and face the wall. Nami curled up like a ball and started to talk to herself,"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get you guys involved. Bellmere help me I..I need help I need a plan." With that Nami fell asleep

Morning came in really bight Nami open her eyes to see a very big blue eyes looking at her. Nami groan,"What do you want?"

"Will I want you to get up!!! Silly it's already 10 am." Anika whisper in to her ear.

Nami scrunch her nose and shift so she was laying on her stomach and whinnied,"Go away!"

Anika look at her with half mooned eyes and left the room to return with Eito and Hana with a surprise."AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

[[Down satires

Luffy was watching Sanji making breakfast and his mouth was dripping with saliva,"Sanjiiiiii when is breakfast!!" Luffy was whining with tears in his eyes.

Sanji just sign," OK OK relax I'm almost done." Robin walk in with a small smile of amazement. Sanji spotted her and hearts came into his eyes,"Ah Robin-chwan! would you like some coffee?"

"Yes Cook-san." Robin smile at him while he pour coffee for her.

"Hey love cook is breakfast ready yet?" Zoro came in with a giant yawn and sat down next to Luffy before noticing that was drooling and move away with him,"Hey love cook, feed the black hole before he floods the place."

Sanji stare at him,"Yeah yeah it's almost down." Franky came in with Uossp and Chopper.

"Whats wrong with Luffy?" Franky ask siting down away fro the water fall

"Oh oh may be aliens came and filled Luffy up with water that never ends!" Uossp exclaim havening his face in his hands with big eyes and a "o" shape mouth.

Chopper was beginning to freak out,"He's lying Chopper don't freak out." Zoro said as he was looking outside at the street

"I'm I'm not freaking out I was just-" Chopper stop when th heard a scream upstairs

'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH'

Chopper was running in the a circle crying,"Aliens aliens!"with Uossp joining him.

Sanji, Zoro race upstairs to see what happen and worry about Nami because of the cruse. But when they arrived upstairs to see Nami with fire in her eyes and a mad scary looking face.

"Nami?"

"Nami-san?"

Nami look at them, then growl and turn around in a low voice,"Get out." Sanji and Zoro look behind her and saw Eito, Anika, and Hana laughing there heads off, then Zoro realize why they were laughing and join with them.

Nami was soaking wet and mad as hell "GET OUT!!" Nami scream can he hear through the house.

Everyone got scary and left running down stairs laughing expect for Sanji,"You OK Nami-san?"

Nami then noticed him and smile,"Just fine Sanji, just trying to think how to get them back thats all."

Sanji look at the grin,"Sure Nami-san, break feats is almost ready," then it hit him,"Shit Breakfasts!" Sanji them ran to the kitchen

Nami look at Sanji leaving and eyes soften,"_He is so weird."_ Nami smile and went to change for the day. Nami put on a tank top with the superman symbol on it and some shorts and black high heels. Nami wore her hair down so it end above her lower back with a clip on her left side of her forehead, she head down stairs to eat.

Everything was normal laughter was here and there, nobody seem to remember last night. But deep inside every one was in deep thought expect of course Luffy who was a idiot, the girls wanted to go shopping so the did.

While the girl went into a store the men stay at the cafe Sanji was the first to spoke up,"I think we need to keep a eyes on Nami-san on whole time so no one try to kidnap her to kill her."

"Yeah i agree to keep Nami safe we need to keep a close eyes on her." Franky said looking at the store they went in

"I don't care, but no one is going to kill my navigator!" Luffy said stuffing down cakes that they order.

"Well Nami is the ship navigator and our friends so nothing going to touch will I'm here." Chopper spoke up.

"I just don't care what the plan is, we need to protect her." Zoro said leaning on his chair.

"Yeah we just need a plan." Uossp whisper

Well they were talking Sanji was in deep thought trying to think what to do,"_Nami-san what are we going to do?"_

[[six hours later

It was eight pm and Sanji was finish making dinner for everyone, it was like breakfast everyone was laugh talking, once dinner was over Nami help Sanji clean the table and wash the dishes.

"Are you scary?" Sanji ask looking at Nami.

Nami eyes was a bit wide then smile and look at the dish she was cleaning,"I don't know. I know that I don't regret it what i did, and I'm not scared of death. I'm just scary for you guys thats all.'

Sanji look at her," Nami-san.."

"Look Sanji I'm not saying i want to die what I'm saying is I happy and if there is a way out of this with out hurting my friends I would take it. But there's no way."

"_Don't worry Nami-san well fine a way." _Sanji then remember something and turn to Nami,"Nami-san I got something for you." Nami just look at him, then he gave her a red rose that was hide in a drawer."Here."

Nami took that rose and look at Sanji,"Thank...thank you Sanji." Nami gave him a small, but true smile, which made Sanji feel like superman. Nami look at the rose in her hands, then she was shock at Sanji action, he lift her chin and gave her a kiss on the cheek then Left her standing there with a blush while he went upstairs. _"What the hell? I don't blush! I still don't believe I'm falling in love. No wait I'm wait I I aaahhh." _Nami then heard laugh and turn around to see Hana and Anika there with a smirk on their face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry!!! Did you heard about the fire in South of Cailfornia? I have to leave my house, but I came back so once agian Sorry!! Dont hate me!! Oh and please rate and review. THANK YOU!!!


	16. Chapter 16: I Can't LOVE

chapter 16: I can't L.O.V.E

Nami took that rose and look at Sanji,"Thank...thank you Sanji." Nami gave him a small, but true smile, which made Sanji feel like superman. Nami look at the rose in her hands, then she was shock at Sanji action, he lift her chin and gave her a kiss on the cheek then Left her standing there with a blush while he went upstairs. _"What the hell? I don't blush! I still don't believe I'm falling in love. No wait I'm wait I I aaahhh." _Nami then heard laugh and turn around to see Hana and Anika there with a smirk on their face.

"That was a nice present he gave you." Hana said while holding down giggles

"Wait are you talking about the rose or the 'kiss'" Anika said bursting in laughter

Nami just look at them open he mouth to say something before Hana interrupted her,"I think Namine is in L.O.V.E what do you think Anika?"

"I think I agree with you that Kitty is in L.O.V.E."

Nami then was a bit mad,"I'm not in L.O.V.E I don't fall in love!" Nami said leaving them in the kitchen to go to the back yard, her eyes soften when she look up at the sky,"If there's a prize for misjudgment I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation that's ancient history been there, done that." Nami trow the rose behind her and Anika caught it before it fell on the ground and gave Nami a mad glare.

"Who do you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you try to keep it hidden Kitty, we can see right through you."

Hana spoke up behind her,"Girl, you can't conceal it we know how you feel and who you're thinking' of." Nami look down then move away from them, she move then neatest fountain and drip her hand in the cool water, then splash it.

"No chance, no way I won't say it."

Hana rolled her eyes at Nami," You swoon, you sigh why deny it?"

Nami turn to her," It's too clicheé I won't say I'm in love." Nami turn away again to the edge of the garden to see that Sanji window was open,"I thought my heart had learned its lesson if feels so good when you start out." Nami turn to the view," Buy my head is screaming get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out."

Anika went up to her to give her the rose Sanji had gave to her Nami just turn away, Anika just sign,"You keep on denying' who you are and how you're feeling. Kitten, we're not buying it; we saw you hit the ceiling.

Hana was in front of Nami with a soft, but yet determined face,"Face it like a grown up when are you gonna to at up,"She smile at her," Trust me Namine when I say that you got it bad."

Nami glare at her,"No chance, no way I won't say it!"

Anika went to the fountain with Nami in hand and look at her straight in the eye,"Give up, give in!" She then smile more brightly at her,"Check the your grin you're in love."

Nami pull away,"This scene won't play because I won't say I'm in love!"

Hana went behind her and whisper," But you're doing flips." and at the Same time her and Anika said slowly,"Read our lips: you're in love!"

Nami was mad and annoyed,"Look you're way off base I won't say it so get off my case." Nami grow the last part.

Hana who was't really scared of Nami when she was annoyed,"Namine don't be proud It's O.K. that you're in love." and left Nami to go back in with Anika, but still watch her from behind the curtain.

Nami let of a big sign_,"Glad thats over_!" Nami put her hand on the side to feel the rose that Sanji gave her next to her, she got it with a small smile on her face and whipper to herself and no one else," At least not out loud I won't say I'm in love."

Nami then heard lighter, she look at to no one else except Sweet pea looking at her with amazement in her eyes,"Well well well it look likes that the little Kitten fell in love? Well you should be more careful so none of you friends end up like Sakura."She gave a evil grin at her,"Do you really want them involved? Do you really want them hurt or even better dead?"

"Why don't you just go to hell Sweet Pea?" Nami retarded.

Sweet Pea just laugh,"Don't worry i'm going to hell if you like it or not. Kitten, but what about them? HM are you going to let them die, so can live or what?" Sweet Pea then got and walk to the door that leads to the front lane where her car was waiting for her,"Take care Kitten and good lucky you'll need." With that last comment she left property.

Nami stood still where was standing in front of the fountain to find herself sitting down taking everything that Sweet Pea told her. Nami then her foot steps behind and turn around to see Anika,"I'll go with you to Cancer City I don't want to leave you alone to fend Captain off alone."

Nami look at Anika,"You..you heard everything?"

"Yes Namine, I know that you want to leave, but please let me go with you if you don't then I'll tell everyone that you leaving." Anika threated.

Nami smiled at her,"I taught you well little grasshopper, so I'll take you with me...we're leaving tonight at Ten got that?"

"Yeah...but how are we going...?"

"You are going to leave a hour earlier and..."Nami told the plan to Anika to inform her in, Anika agree with Nami and went inside to get ready Nami was starring where Sweet Pea was at and sign when she heard Anika calling her. Nami went in to their room and Ms. Wippo was shopping all day ad came back asking everyone for tea. The only ones who did want any was Nami, Anika, and Eito.

"So I'll meet you later k Anika?"

"Yeah I got see you later."

Nami decided to see why Eito didn't want to drink tea and found him sleeping, Nami still wanted revenge for the morning incident and got an idea and grin wickedly."_So sorry, but you ask this when I woke up wet."_ Nami put Eito hand in a cup of water,"Night night Eito." She whisper. and went back to her room.

Nami went through her stuff and took out two pieces of paper and wrote on them she then dress up in black like how she use to. Nami put on a black tube top that was above her belly button and a black coat on top of it, she also have a low rise black pants with some high heels with it. she put on black sun glasses and the key shape necklace was she used to wear when she was with Caption. Nami look at herself and nod, brushing a tear away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tada I did it, hope you like it please rate and review, thank you very much! thank you. the next one well up date soon. heart you guys.


	17. Chapter 17: A Note

Chapter 17: A Note

Nami went through her stuff and took out two pieces of paper and wrote on them she then dress up in black like how she use to. Nami put on a black tube top that was above her belly button and a black coat on top of it, she also have a low rise black pants with some high heels with it. she put on black sun glasses and the key shape necklace was she used to wear when she was with Caption. Nami look at herself and nod, brushing a tear away.

Nami stood in front of the window of the second bedroom of Ms.Wippo house, she put a knee on the window then look back for a second and jump down to the floor she look around and started to walk toward the Thousands Sunny where Anika was waiting for her. It was 9:30 and from now on she wasn't a Straw hat anymore.

[[Down stairs

Everyone was in the living room drinking tea and eating cupcakes, Eito was still sleeping in his bedroom. Robin then got up and walk to wards the stairs, Franky then ask"Where are you going Robin?"

"I'm going to ask Miss. Navigator if she wants a cupcake." Robin answer going upstairs while going toward her bedroom she started to have a bad feeling she g knock on the door,"Miss Navigator can I come in?"

Robin waited for a few seconds and open the door to enter a empty bedroom she walk in and look at Nami's bed, there was two noted there, one that said 'Everyone' and the other attach to a red rose that said 'Sanji'. Robin's eyes widen and open the note for everyone and read it to herself, shock ran through her and she ran back the others.

Everyone look at her and Hana was the first one to speck," What's wrong Miss Robin?"

"She she's gone!"Robin said in a shaky voice that did startled the other because Robin being nervous is a bad thing.

"Who's gone?" Franky ask and the air that used to be a clam was now hard to breath.

"Miss Navigator, Miss Navigator is gone she left this note." Robin got out the note,"It says 'Please forgive me for my betrayed, but none of you are safe with me. Please don't follow me don't try to find me.I made a chose and I don't regret it I'm sorry. -Nami-'"

Everyone was quiet until Zoro stood up,"Well lets go what are we waiting for? Luffy?"

"Yeah! Nami is still my navigator no matter what she says. She promise me!!!" Luffy yelled then to run outside with every one following.

Before Sanji could leave Robin gave him something and whisper,"I didn't read it." Sanji look at what she gave him to only to look shock. It was the same rose he had given to Nami early this evening. There was a letter attach to it so he open it and read it, it had three letters on it and she ran to get Nami still holding on the rose for dear life and caught up with the rest of them.

Chopper then yelled to the rest,"Split up! We can corner!" and everyone agree with a nod and split.

[[meanwhile with Nami

Nami was walking when she heard foot step that were approaching fast Nami noticed who it was and started to run away and turn a corner to see Zoro standing there with his swords, Nami didn't even bother to slow down.

Zoro was getting nervous that she wasn't slowing and as she came close she did something he didn't expected she bang him on the head which made pass out for three minutes then he went after her again.

Nami was really ahead then saw Luffy there standing,"NAMI! Where are you going?! Your mine NAVIGATOR!" Luffy yelled.

Nami ignore him and drifted to the left and broke a window, Luffy was puzzle until he smell meat and ran into the meat restaurant yelling,"Meat! Meat!"

Nami keep going to now see Franky she went fast and flip him and stick her tongue at him, Nami turn a right and saw Ussop, Hana, and Chopper.

"Namine you not getting away!" Hana went to attack to only be trip from Nami.

Nami stop and look at Chopper and Ussop and in a low and dangerous voice,"Move."

"Ahahaha Nami scary when she's mad!" Nami trip both of them as she pass them.

"_Almost there! Almost there!" _Nami kept telling herself as she saw the Thousand just to be trip by Robin and her arms, they bend her back and Nami couldn't move or that was Robin though.

"What!" Robin just saw Nami escape her arms by standing back up life a snake, then Nami crates she was atop on and started to run away from the.

Nami walk when she was in front of the Thousand Sunny and saw Sanji there smoking his cigarette look at Nami and she look at him, she was breathing hard,"Move." Nami commanded to Sanji while he was the only thing in her way.

"No Nami-san, I don't want to lose you because..."Sanji was shock when Nami pull out a gun and pointed at him.

"Move Sanji." Sanji smile and shook his head.

"No"

Nami then moved fast to pointed the gun to a pole on the ship and pulled the trigger a grappling hook came out instead off a bullet and Nami was pull up and on the ship she let go and ran over to Anika who was waiting behind the ship with the waver.

"Nami-san!" Sanji and everyone was there as Nami was on the waver

Nami trade place with Anika and drove away, then she heard,"Gomu-gomu pistil!" Nami move to the left to dodged hos attack and she mad a clean get away. The straw hats and former squad agent stood there as their friend left like nothing. It felt like dream, that they were going to wake up.

"I'm going after."Everyone look at Dove she had a anger face

"May I come with you?" Hana turn to Robin who was also anger,"She's not leave so easily."

"I want to go to!" Chopper scream with determined,"Well what about you guys?"

"I'm going."Zoro said with confident.

"Yeah!" Franky and Ussop said with excitement

"Count me in Hana-chan."Sanji said not looking away were he last saw Nami, he hang his hand and look at the rose that was still in his hand as he remember what is said,"I am sorry." Sanji throw the note in the ocean and saw it going under water,"_ Like I said Nami-san, no matter what you did or said I'm...we're still going to come for you , just wait Nami-san...please wait for me Nami."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Another Chapter done, well I hope you like it so far, Please Rate and Review Thank you and next chapter might be up in a couple days. Ok I love you Bye-bye!!!!!!!!! P


	18. Chapter 18: Cancer City

Chapter 18: Cancer City

"Count me in Hana-chan."Sanji said not looking away were he last saw Nami, he hang his hand and look at the rose that was still in his hand as he remember what is said,"I am sorry." Sanji throw the note in the ocean and saw it going under water,"_ Like I said Nami-san, no matter what you did or said I'm...we're still going to come for you , just wait Nami-san...please wait for me Nami."_

[[Mean while with Captain

"So your telling me that Angel is coming to Cancer City?"

"Yes Captain, I went to tell her everything you want me to inform her."

"Good Sweet Pea, and try not to fight with her got that?"

Sweet Pea look at him,"Fine."

"Your dismiss." Sweet Pea nod and left the marble room. Captain turn around to see the view of his room and grin,"So sweet like Angel is coming home I see. Five more days then there will be no more Angel, and I'll live forever and rule this world!" Captain laugh with thought of ruling the world, he lit a cigar took a drag and release it.

[[Meanwhile with Eito

"huh what?" Eito felt wet and look down to his pants,"Ah Shit!" He got up and went to the bathroom,"How in the hell did I wet the bed?" He look at the bathroom mirror and saw a note'Sorry Eito it's your fault-Nami-'. Eito look at the note and gave a sour face. He got dress in pants and a t-shirt, and went downstairs to find no ones there.

"Namine? Sanji? Luffy? Zoro? Miss Robin? Anika? Hana? Hello?!" Eito was getting annoyed

"Eito?"

Eito turn around and saw Miss Wippo sitting in the kitchen,"Miss Wippo where is everyone?"

"Ah they went after Kitty something about her leaving to Cancer City and left without telling... Eito?"Miss Wippo look at around the room to see that Eito wasn't no where in sight,"Eito?"

Eito dash out when he heard Cancer City, he race to the Thousand Sunny getting closer hoping everyone got there in time to not let Nami go. When he saw the Thousand Sunny he smile and saw the Straw hats and Hana turn his way,"Hana! Straw Hats! Where is Namine?!"

Hana went down to him,"Namine...Namine is gone and Anika left with her. We..we didn't came in time, I'm sorry."

"Are we going to go and get her?"

Luffy went up to them,"Were leaving tomorrow morning at seven, you can come if you want."

"Damn straight I' going with you guys I can't let Namine end it like this."

Franky came down,"Good because we need some materials before we leave so show us were to get them."

"OK follow us, lets go Hana."

[[With Nami and Anika

Nami was going to the opposite side of the island to go to Cancer City, she sign and was getting tired she wanted to go to sleep!"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Sadly yes we are here,"

They set on port and pulled over,"How about I go and buy food for the next days while you go to the apartment and make sure it's safe OK?" Anika ask getting off the waver.

"Sure, but be careful got that."

Anika look at her,"Yes Mom I'll walk to the apartment." Anika turn to go to the store.

Nami watch her leave she was never shy with people she knew,_"I wish she was."_ Nami walk to the apartment it was only a couple blocks away. She stop walking to see the apartment that she left three years ago, she went up the steps careful, open the door to see everything cover in dust. Nami went to the kitchen too the calender haven't change since she left,"_When I left, they...they also left."_

Nami's eyes drop and went to the balcony as memories flooded her, how she and Sakura used to share a bedroom, Anika with Hana and Eito alone since he was a guy. Nami stood on the balcony floor as the sky started to cry, Nami look up to the sky like how she used to when she used to live here...,''_The only difference is that I was smiling_." Nami started to feel weak.

"It's so different when no one home."Nami whisper to herself and started to cry, she sank to the floor as the rain came harder and faster she held her faced in her hands.

Anika came in the apartment after buying food she sent them in the kitchen and look at the balcony seeing Nami crying she look away from Nami to the table,"_God, please help Namine...she can't find her home she has no place to dried her eyes, the feeling she hiding, her dream that she can't find, she losing her mind, falling behind , she losing her faith, she's all over the place. Please God help Namine she lost inside help her find herself."_ A tear left her eyes as she went to Nami and held her in her arms letting the world around them fall apart from them.

Nami held on to for dear life as she try to stop herself from crying,"Captain want to see us, when need to go." Nami look up at her with red eyes she stop crying and nod.

Nami got up like nothing it look like she never even cry,"Lets go. It doesn't matter if were wet." Nami called over she shoulder.

[[Morning 10:54 Thousand Sunny

"Were here!" Hana yelled to Luffy who ran up eyes widen.

"This place is so cool!" Luffy was jumping up and down,"Hey is there any go place to eat?"

"Luffy!" Sanji kick him hard on the head with fire in his eyes,"This not the time or place to think about you stomach! When need to find Nami-san and Anika-chan!" Sanji kept boinking him on the head.

"Shut up Love-cook will find Nami no matter what got that."Zoro over to them and yawn loudly.

"We need to keep a low profile,"Eito was leaning on the rail.

"Why?" Us sop was siting on the floor making some 'star dust'

"Because we are on Captains ground, this place is wire."

Chopper started to worry,"Like dang..danger?!"

"Yeah we need to set the ship near some rocks OK and go get the rest of the crew."Eito commanded

"Hey I'm the Captain I call the shots!" Luffy turn to them,'Do what Eito said right now!"

Everyone sweat drop at Luffy Sanji brush it off as they got off the ship, it's eleven right now and they need to search the city, Eito said it was dangerous and we should talk bad of captain in public. Sanji sign getting more worry about Nami as a couple of hours pass, the sun was setting and almost gone. It was seven and they were walking down the streets until Eito made everyone go in a house and watch closely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh cliff hanger what did they see??? Wait until next time Please Rate and Review Thank You!!!!!!! Love you Bye-bye P


	19. Chapter 19: A Crying Girl

Chapter 19: A crying girl

Everyone sweat drop at Luffy, Sanji brush it off as they got off the ship_," it's eleven in the morning and they need to search the city, Eito said it was dangerous and we should talk bad of Captain in public."_ Sanji sign getting more worry about Nami as a couple of hours pass, the sun was setting and almost gone. It was seven and they were walking down the streets until Eito made everyone go in a house and to watch closely.

What they saw next that they needed to close Luffy mouths. It was Captain who was leading Nami, Anika, and some other pirates. Both Nami and Anika face were serious, Captain had a grin on his face; Nami eyebrow shot up and turn as they pass the straw hats then turn away.

Eito signal everyone to come out,"That was close!" Uossp was sweating

"Why did you make us stop, we can beat his ass and take Nami back!" Zoro exclaim.

"Because we don't have a plan, and Captain is really strong." Eito explain.

"So what is the plan Eito-san?" Robin ask looking at the direction Nami was.

"I don't know, but we need a place to stay at." Eito was looking at the ground until a voice scared him.

"You can stay as my place Hawk." Eito turn around to see a old woman standing there with a smile.

"Ms. Kimo it's you."

"Of course who else could it be dumb ass?" Ms. Kimo even being old had a strong personality

"Sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

Hana laugh,"Everyone this is Ms. Kimo we know here ever since we moved here." Hana introduced everyone to Ms. Kimo.

Sanji wanted to explored the city a bit and decide to stay behind to look around. What he didn't know Nami had a mission as well in the same place he was at."Hey kid get over here!" Sanji turn to see a old man calling him,"Get over here it dangerous idiot!" He then heard footsteps and went to the man to hide.

Nami was running away from the West Kingdom ( enemies of Captain) Captain sent her to finish then off by herself, but Anika got worry and follow her. But because of that Nami and her got hurt, Nami was bleeding on her arm. Nami left Anika in a building and made West Kingdom follow her, she then turn to then . There was twenty, they were sure in hell ugly then leader of that group came out.

"Angel we are here to take you away so your power can be given to Hiko-san (there captain)." He said

"Hey" Nami voice was clam and cool. Sanji watch." DON"T CALL ME ANGEL!!" Nami then got out her staff and knock each one out fast and quickly except for the man that called her 'Angel'.

He was shaking Nami was staring at him,"Please for forgive ME!" Nami ignore him and kick him up on the chin. She then left like nothing happen, she started to run when she felt like someone was watching her.

Sanji then got out and ran after her,"_Nami-san I finally found you!"_ Sanji the got lost and walk around for a bit until a girl with brown hair and was very cute came up to Sanji.

"Can you help me?"

Sanji was to worry about Nami that he didn't even have hearts in his eyes,"How can I help you Miss?"

The girl smile when she saw someone turning the corner to see them, she then kiss him hard on the lips, which surprise Sanji.

"Sanji?" Sanji turn to the voice that was at the corner it was Nami he face white. He pull away,"Nami-san!" Nami then ran out of there,"Wait you got it wrong!"

The brown headed girl smile at her work,"_Mission complete! Captain will be so proud of ME! Sweet Pea!"_ She then walk down the road happily.

Sanji couldn't't't find her after a hour so he went to Ms. Kimo, they gave him the address when he arrive it was about nine and Sanji started to make dinner because a black hole(Luffy) was hungry and didn't want to shut up.

Everyone was eating normally trying to come up with a plan to save Nami then thy heard a knock on the door. Ms. Kimo went to open it and Anika ran inside breathing hard,"Eito? Hana?"

[[Flash back with Nami and Anika

Nami arrive to the apartment crying eyes wide, she then went to her room that she wasn't sharing with Anika she laid down trying to clam herself down,"_Why do I care if he was kissing another girl? He dosn't love me he just think I'm cute! That girl he want to kiss her that bitch damn you Sweet Pea!'_Nami sat up_,"Sweet Pea? SWEET PEA! I'll kill her."_ Nami got up and look at herself in the mirror she then left the room she left a note for Anika.

Anika woke up when to door open then close, she got up from the bed and walk over the room Nami was going to sleep in she wasn't there she went to kitchen to see a note and her eyes wide,"No Namine." she whisper then ran to see Ms. Kimo the only place that Eito and Hana can be at.She remember seeing them at the docks, she ran there knocking on the door crying, when it open she ran in,"Eito? Hana? Please help!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it short, but I was not sure what to write about so there you go please rate and review thank you!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20:Black and White

Chapter 20: Black and White

Anika woke up when to door open then close, she got up from the bed and walk over the room Nami was going to sleep in she wasn't there she went to kitchen to see a note and her eyes wide,"No Namine." she whisper then ran to see Ms. Kimo the only place that Eito and Hana can be at.She remember seeing them at the docks, she ran there knocking on the door crying, when it open she ran in,"Eito? Hana? Please help!"

"What's going on?!" Hana went up to her, she was crying her eyes out.

"Namine she she went to Capitan to fight Sweet Pea!"

Eito eyes were wide,"Is she retard or something!"

Robin went up,"Where is Captain's place?"

Luffy then pop out of the kitchen with Sanji,"Yeah were is that son of a bastard I want my Navigator back!"

"I agree I think it's time we took Nami-san back!" Sanji took a puff out of his cigarette

"We have to hurry before it's to late!" Anika already start to run toward Captain building.

**[[At Cabot building**

Captain was surprise to see Nami coming in asking for Sweet Pea. He knew Nami and was wondering what was going on. Captain lead Nami to Sweet Pea's room, she was there reading a book. Her eyes drifted up and smiled to Captain then frown to Nami.

"So what bring you here so that you can grace us with your presence Kitty?" Sweet Pea said while have a sweet smile on her face.

"A fight."

Sweet raised an eyebrow," A what?"

Nami look up at her,"A fight I want a fight between you and me right now."

Sweet smiled,"You heard that Captain? She wants a fight."

Captain smiled,"Then lets give her one shall we? Captain turn and walk down the hall to open a double door. In there was a battle ring all sent and ready for a fight, it was a medium size and had sand on the ground it was in the ground and a few feet up there was a big red chair.,"Well lets get ready?"

Sweet Pea was shock that Captain had actually agree to this comment, he never wanted her and Nami to fight it was strange. But unlike her Nami didn't look shock she just went into the room frowning and her eyes determined. Sweet got up save the page she was reading and put her book away and follow Nami and Captain.

"So lets make this more fun for me shall we? Captain smiled at them,"Lets have costume!"

Both girls look at him then yelled,"No!"

He laugh,"But I want to so lets have costumed!" He nod to some so people to take the girls away to changed,"This going to be fun." he chuckled

**[[ In fronted of Cabot building**

"This is the place?" Chopper ask out loud.

Franky was looking at the building,"Look it's so big! Just look at the building and the wood and the..." Everyone just ignore him

"This is where it started." Eito said looking at the straw hats

"I don't care I just want Nami-san back and if I have to go in there and force to get her then damn it I will!? Sanji said to the others

"While lets go in!" Zoro snorted

"We first need a plan,"Anika whisper

"Well thats not stopping Luffy." Usopp pointed out to the others that Luffy was already inside.

"That idiot!" Hana yelled running inside and the others following her in.

But it was too late they were surrounded by guard and Luffy wasn't happen,"I want my Navigator back now!" he yelled punching every guard in the face and making them pass out. The person at the desk was already scare. Luffy went up to him,"Captain where is Captain and Nami?" he warned him

The person look at them all and squeak out,"Last floor," They left the small man and went in the elevated and went up to the last floor and check every door until they saw Captain siting in his red chair.

"Captain!" Eito growled

"We are here to take back our Navigator now where is she?" Luffy yelled

Captain smiled and look down to the medium size but deep fighting ring,"Down there." He whisper.

The group look down to where Captain told them and saw to women there standing face to face both in a bikini with bead drooping over there body the same kind on each of them the only different was that one had the color of white and gold and the other black and gold there had a mask that cover there eyes you can't even see there eye color. Hana look at both girls,"But which on is which!" She ask because both girls had black wigs on covering there hair.

"Well lets find out."Captain laugh then signal the fight to start. Both girls took out a weapon, the white one had sai and the other a staff they face each other then the white one then attack.

"The black one is Nami!" Eito blurred out

Anika look at him,"How can you tell"

Hana then spoke up,"Because the white one attack first and Nami never attack Sweet Pea so she is the black one!"

Robin eyes then drifted to the fight again,"No look." They turn there attention back to the fight and saw the black one fought back.

Both girls were at each other blocking attacking defending them self. Then the black one flip the white one, the white one was on then ground prop herself on her elbow and took off her mask and wig. She was breathing hard, the black one follow the white one example and took off her mask and wig she smile then said,"At least put you mask back on we don't want to hurt that cute little face of yours now do we Angel?"

Nami got mad and jump up with out using her hands she squeezes that handle on the sai then attack again, Sweet Pea block and fought back then her staff sent both of Nami sai one way but also cause her staff go the other side. Nami then fronted flip herself to the staff and Sweet pea back flip to the sai, they stare at each other then went back to fight.

"Come on Angel just give up!" Nami could't take it no more she then distracted Sweet Pea and struck her in the stomach which send her back to the wall with a grunt from Sweet Pea lips.

Sweet got up and was angry she then attack again with full force Nami block both side then kick one out of Sweet Pea hands then the other leaving her defenseless. They circle each other Nami then attack but Sweet got a hold of the staff as it came down she smile, but then Nami smile and twist around and flip Sweet Pea pointing the staff at her throat and smiled.

"You lost." she whisper then step out of the ring looking at the window in front of her for a moment.

Sweet Pea eyes wide,_"I lost...I lost. NO I don't lose I never LOSE!"_ Sweet Pea then got up.

Captain laugh it was the first time so one beat Sweet Pea and that she must have been angry

"Nami-san." Sanji whisper happily to himself then turn to Nami who was standing in front of the window Hana and Anika chanting,"Namine won, Namine kick ass!"Eito and the other smile and cheer.

Robin then turn to Nami that was looking out the window, her eyes widen,"Miss Navigator!" she scream in terror. Everyone turn to Nami and Nami turn around to see why Robin scream her Nami. But instead she was kick in the stomach by Sweet Pea it send her back in to the window which shatter. Nami eyes widen time just stood still for her for everyone, Sweet Pea was laughing like a mad person. "Nami-san..." Sanji whisper then yelled,"Nami!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please rate and review THANK YOU!!!!!! Next chapter I don't know when!!!


	21. Chapter 21: Day Five

Chapter 21: Day Five

Robin then turn to Nami that was looking out the window, her eyes widen,"Miss Navigator!" she scream in terror. Everyone turn to Nami and Nami turn around to see why Robin scream her Nami. But instead she was kick in the stomach by Sweet Pea it send her back in to the window which shatter. Nami eyes widen time just stood still for her for everyone, Sweet Pea was laughing like a mad person. "Nami-san..." Sanji whisper then yelled,"Nami!!!"

Everything seem to slow down. Like there was no sound, like black and white film. Sanji yelled at Luffy to punch his feet once he is jump out. Sweet pea laughing like there was no tomorrow, Captain coming up to her placing his hand over her head. She then frown tears coming out, Captain started to vibrate her head so hard the blood came out of her ears, mouth, eyes as she died.

Nami was falling her back to the ground her hair flowing in front of her. Her eyes were half moon and blank as she stare at the shards of glass that were falling, like her. Nami then widen her eyes as the shards turn to green leafs.

Sanji flip so his feet was on top of the window so he can jump down to get Nami Luffy then punch his feet so he went fast,"NAMI!"

Nami was having so many flashbacks,_'the first time she pluck an orange, made a map, when she got hit by Bellemere, Nojio, Genzo, Hana, Eito, Sakura, Anika. The fight in Coco Village, the time they help Vivi, going to the sky, saving Robin,'_ Tears started to fall from her face,_' Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, Copper, Franky, Sanji._' Nami heart stop,_'Sanji...SANJI!'_ The tear kept coming Nami just let them fall,"_Is this the end?" _It felt like forever when it been a few moments, Nami closed her eyes waiting for death to come to her."NAMI!" Nami open her eyes to see Sanji coming toward her, he reach his arm out to her trying to reach it. Nami eyes wide, her mouth open a bit in shock.

"Sanji?" Nami then reach for his hand.

"Don't worry Nami I'll save you." Nami was then push in a hug as they fell head first to the ground. And surprise that her called her Nami and not Nami-san.

"_Sanji? Why?"_ Nami was crying more, she was so out of it. She just let herself relax in his arm, forgetting everything around them. She just want this right now and nothing else, she close her eyes falling asleep in his arm.

Sanji was preparing for in pack, he change there position so they were falling feet first, as the ground came closer and closer he hug Nami more. As his feet touch the ground he sprang in to a back flip so there was no pressure on his feet. He fell on his back still hugging a sleeping Nami in his arms, never in his life of free falling he never felt so nervous. He was just glad Nami was in his arm,"Nami? Are you awake?"

Nami stir and look up at him, tears starting to fall again,"Sanji?" she place her head on to his chest crying everything out of her.

[[Later that day

The straw hats escape with a sleeping Nami in Sanji arms, Copper check Nami and Sanji before telling everyone that they both need to sleep for awhile or at lest Nami does. The next day Nami woke up in the Thousand Sunny in her room looking at her window, then everything came back to her from last night she look around her room. She was in her pj's,"_Two more days till I'm gone."_ Nami just wanted it to end she was tired and just gave up hope. She then noticed something holding her hand she follow her right hand to see a sleeping Sanji there. He was sitting on the chair his head lower so you can't see his face. Nami then got up she need to leave before they came looking for her. Nami climb out of her bed slowly hoping to not wake up the cook, she slowly made her way to the window she open it a bit. She put a leg before something or someone pull her back in by her waist.

"No Nami-san your not leaving that easily" Sanji look down to the long orange hair goddess who was looking up at him.

"Sanji.."

"I knew what your thing Nami-san, but you not leaving. Got that?" The only thing Nami could is nod her head. But before she knew it Sanji kiss her gently on the lips,"I was so scary Nami-san. I'm glad that you still alive and continue to live until you old." Nami was blushing a bit not knowing what to do,"I love you Nami-san."

Nami heart stop,"_No thats not suppose to happen...but I love him too."_

"Well Nami breakfast is ready so I'll meet you downstairs okay?" and with that Sanji left to go downstairs to finish the breakfast that he started before coming to see Nami and falling asleep.When he was gone from Nami view she just sank to the ground eyes widen, she slowly close her eyes.

Nami got up from the ground to change, she put on a navy blue skirt and a white blouse, and her blue shoes. Nami walk down to the kitchen to see Robin reading a book drinking coffee. Luffy, Copper, and Ussop fighting over the food with Zoro and Franky yelling at them. Hana and Eito making cute facing at each other, and Anika turning away with her tongue sticking out. Lastly Sanji making more food for the monsters, Hana, Eito, Anika, and Robin.

Robin look up and smile,"Morning Miss Navigator."

Nami smile at her,"Morning."

"Nami come and sit down!" Ussop and Copper jester her to sit down and she did.

"Thanks."

"Stop being so quiet it's weird." Zoro said with meat in his mouth.

All Nami could do was smile,"Sorry."

"How are you feeling?" Hana and Eito said at the same time.

"Fine."

"Thats good to heard Namine." Anika answer

Sanji then turn to her with the same smile on his face, Nami look away and Sanji brought her breakfast."Thanks Sanji."

"No problem Nami-san." he smile

Nami sign,"_Again with the Nami-san?"_ as Nami put her frock in her meal, she slowly took it out and put it in her mouth.

Then Zoro stop,"Someone is on board. Sanji, Robin, and Zoro noticed this before everyone else thy got up when the door was broke open to reveled a man in black with a sword in his hand.

"So this is where you been hiding for the last hours Kitten? Nice place you got." He smile to a mad looking Nami

"I see, but I don't need anyone to come here and force me to leave when I know that I'm not going to stay." Nami bark back to the man.,"Now if you don't mind let me get my stuff so I can leave." Nami got up and move to the door when the man stop her.

"It's already taken care of." He smile at her Nami ignore it and toke the sword.

"No weapons around me sparky pants."

The man smile,"It's Sparks."

Nami smile,"Sure."

A man came to Spark and told him there ready to leave. The Straw hats got angry faces at them, Luffy was about to move when two more men came in with machines guns,"Ah dont move or you'll will get shot." Luffy didn't move. Sure he will survive, but what about the others?

Nami look at Anika,"You can still come with me if you like to."

Anika smile at Nami and scold at the men,"Sure Kitty." Anika got up and left the kitchen followed by Nami then the men. Leaving the angry Straw Hats and two friends behind.

Sanji broke the glass in his hands,"Nami!" Sanji was not going to give up finally had her, he ran outside expecting to see them but the were not there any more. He left everyone to go upstairs to Nami's room, when he enter every thing was gone, her curtains, bed sheets it was plain, even her maps. Sanji sank to the ground, but her was not crying but thinking, thinking on how he was going to get her back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finish this chapter Ya...I'm sleepy. Please rate and review thank you...(yawn) Bye for now.


	22. Chapter 22: One More Day

Chapter 22: One more day

Sanji broke the glass in his hands,"Nami!" Sanji was not going to give up he finally had her, he ran outside expecting to see them but the were not there any more. He left everyone to go upstairs to Nami's room, when he enter every thing was gone, her curtains, bed sheets it was plain, even her maps. Sanji sank to the ground, but he was not crying but thinking, thinking on how he was going to get her back. A day had pass and he had not left her room for nothing except to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Love Cook get up."

Sanji look up to Zoro,"What?"

"Nothing is going to happen if you crying all day."

Sanji laugh and got up,"Who is crying? I'm thinking in a way to get her back."

"Then lets go get her damn Love Cook." Zoro extended his arm to Sanji,"Before I change my mind."

Sanji got his hand,"OK." Sanji was standing face to face to Zoro,"I think we should go and pay Captain a visit you damn Marimo."

"Then lets go you perverted cook."

Sanji and Zoro left the room and went to the kitchen where the rest were ready Sanji was surprise Ussop smile,"Yes I the great Ussop am going to save Nami." He laugh, Hana raise an eyebrow at him.

She look at Sanji and smile,"We inform Captain about this, he said let this be the last battle we every have."

Sanji eyes widen a bit,"How?"

"I gave him a message now lets go to Cabot building. Fast." Hana made her way out follow by the rest.

[[With Nami

"They're coming."

"Who's coming?"

"Your friends are coming."

Nami turn to Captain,"What?"

"Lamb just inform me."

Nami turn to Anika who was behind her in a chair drinking some tea,"They told me to tell him."

"Those freaking idiots! I told them not to come yet they come? May be I should tell them to come and see if they don't!" Nami was fuming with anger

"Well they are coming if you like it or not so what are you going to do?" Lamb ask Captain

"Tell them let this be the last battle we every have." Captain smile while Nami kept swearing about those idiot people and not leaving her alone.

Then there was a knock on the door, a man came in,"They are outside and they are waiting. What are we going to do?"

"Send as many of my men out there, I want them arm with weapons got that?"

"Yes Captain."

"Well lets go." Captain order

"I'm leaving Kitty."

"What?" Nami turn to Anika,"What do you mean?"

She got up,"I'm going to the Straw hats, I want to save you Namine."With that she turn and left Nami and Captain.

"They really want to save you don't they?"

"Shut up!" Nami turn away from him

"Now now don't talk to me like that Angel." Nami turn to him, he trace a line on her face,"My Sweet Angel," Nami eyes produces flames of anger," You don't like me to called you Angel. I forgot, but it does suit you. You know you are my Bittersweet Angel." Nami pull away and try to side kick him, but he stop her."Lets go."

Captain push her foot away, she stood there looking at the ground then left to follow Captain.

[[Outside

Anika join the Straw hats outside with her friends as well,"So little sister are they coming?"

"Yes and they are bring many guys out here and Nami, he is also coming out here so we better be careful."

Hana raise an eyes brow,"Better? We have to be careful."

Stream of men came pouring out of the building arm with guns, sword, many weapons as the gang can count they circle them and got into position. The doors open with a big bang out came Captain with a smirk and Nami behind him eyes to the ground.

Captain grin at them,"Let the games begin."

The battle started everyone was fighting but Nami and Captain. While Captain was enjoying the fight Nami went in to La-la land. She had sadness pouring out to the ground she stared at. Anger started to rise in to her her mind went blank with all the screaming and the sounds coming from the fighting in fronted of her. Then the blank walls in her mind started to paint itself black. Nami was losing control of herself, and when she was about to crack a hand appear on her shoulder she snap out of her Nami land and look at Captain's hand.

"You don't want to look away Angel. Don't you want to support your friends?"

"Your right." Nami put her face up to the fight each were fighting with passion, anger, with knowing that they will win. Nami didn't like it, it bother that there were people out there that actually care about her. She hated it, she wanted to scream. In her head she heard her own voice calling to her_,"I don't want this any more_!"

"Don't look at us like that Namine were here for you!" Nami look up at Eito who was smiling at her

"Miss Navigator! Don't lose your hope in us!" Nami look at Robin, eyes widen at what she said.

"Thats right you thief don't you give up!" Zoro smirk at Nami's surprise face.

"Namine were here fighting for you!" Anika scream at her

"That's right Nami! I the great Ussop will save you!" He gave her his best non scared smile that her could produce.

"Were going to save you Nami!" Chopper chirp at her.

"Because were care about you Kitten!" Hana yelled at her

"You are own friend Nami!" Franky smiled at her.

"You promise me that you help me to be Pirate King Nami! You are my Navigator!" Luffy reminded her

"And you have to answer me Miss Nami!" Sanji look at her," because I want to know you answer no matter what." Nami wanted to cry at that moment,"Nami!"

Nami's eye shot up to see Sanji hand was out toward her, the group of men that were protecting her and captain were behind Sanji. Nami hand moved a bit toward his hands, but stop by Captain's hand and his foot was slam into Sanji's stomach.

Sanji was push back by the force, he force his feet to the ground to stop the momentum," Remember you place Angel. No matter if they win or lose you're going to die in one day."

As the Straw Hat fought Nami's eyes were on everyone, one guard try to slam a sword on Sanji head, but he side step and kick his head. Zoro was fight a guy with four sword that had come down on him, Zoro just counter attack it and was on his next victim. Robin use her hands to capture many men that were coming toward her and Anika, while she hit pressure points. Eito and Hana were a team with Ussop, Hana distracted the guards while Eito and Ussop shot balls of fire or smoke. Franky and Chopper took many down by Chopper get many to follow him and Franky shot bullets at them. Luffy was using his attacks to take the one with machine guns quickly as he could.

Nami felt so helpless that it made her turn her head to the right side to look away, but what she saw shock her. Nami left Captain's side and went to left side where Sanji was,"Sanji!" Sanji turn to Nami's scream, she slam in to his chest. A shot could be heard miles away that made Captain to yell stop. Everyone turn to him and there faces turn pale. Nami hugging Sanji was bleeding from her back from a gun shot wound.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya another Chapter! Don't worry Nami is not going to die so relax will ya? Please rate and review Thank you!


End file.
